Promise To Keep
by jypzrose
Summary: Young widow Katniss Hawthorne could take care of herself and she had no problem letting everyone know. When a series of 'accidents' that had been happening over the years turns sinister, Katniss finds baker boy Peeta Mellark stationed in her home. Older, stronger and oh so tempting, Katniss is going to have a tough time keeping her hands off. Even with danger lurking in the dark
1. And So it Starts

**Promise To Keep**

**By Jypzrose**

**Disclaimer-I do not now, nor have I ever owned the Hunger Games. So there.**

_Completely annoying authors note:_

So once upon a time I used to write fan fiction. I wrote exclusively for Buffy the Vampire Slayer for five years. At that time, I wrote the Granddaddy of the AU fics called _Speedway._ No vamps no Slayers, just rubbin' is racing. According to some people, it was a pretty good analogy for Vampirism. Go figure. Then, I lost my love for Spuffy and anything Buffy related and retired. LOL. But I dabbled in other fandoms, Tinman, Sky High, Hairspray (I profusely apologize to those following my unfinished fics. I suck, I know.) So, I really figured I'd never write another word of fan fiction ever again. Then I read the Hunger Games. And I saw the movies. More specifically I saw Catching Fire. And even though I could be his mother, I fell in love with Josh Hutcherson. Seriously a cutey. Then, after countless hours of reading the acres and acres of fantastic fiction here, I got a plot bunny. A….wait for it….AU! I wasn't going to start posting until I was completely finished, but I decided that since I'm almost about 80% done, I'd go ahead and start posting. I plan on posting once a week as I get the chapters typed up. I do not have a beta, so I apologize for any glaring errors in advance. You can follow me on tumblr, using my pen name. I'm not real active yet, but I'll post fic stuff there. So, if you made it this far, on with the show!

Summary-Young widow Katniss Hawthorne could take care of herself and she had no problem letting everyone know. She'd been running her farm, raised a sister, her daughter and kept her handyman from dying of alcohol poisoning in the five years since Gale had died. But when a series of 'accidents' that had been happening over the years turns sinister, Katniss finds baker boy Peeta Mellark stationed in her house. Older, stronger and oh so much more tempting, Katniss is going to have a tough time keeping her hands off, even as danger lurks in the dark.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_And So it Starts_…

The morning broke soft and warm as Katniss Everdeen-Hawthorne took her first sip of coffee. She was standing by the large double sink in her kitchen, watching as the sun crested the mountains in the distance. Her grey eyes took in the pinks and oranges as a rare smile tugged her lips. Too soon, a cherished sleepy giggle and the padding of slipper-covered feet would disrupt her quiet. But right now, this second was hers.

Katniss waited until the sun fully rose before swallowing the last of her first cup of coffee. She rinsed the mug, rested it on the counter next to the coffee pot to await the next pour. She hurried about now, knowing that if she didn't collect the eggs for breakfast now, her 'help' would break more than they gathered.

Silently, she crossed her kitchen to the tiny mudroom. She slipped on her boots, not bothering to tie them. She was just going right out to the small chicken coop adjacent to the house. As she stepped outside, she took a deep breath of the early fall air and smiled.

Katniss glanced around her yard, the coop to her right, the small garden to the left and the shed just beyond that. In the distance was her barn where her two horses resided. And Haymitch Abernathy.

It was a small, tidy place. Enough for her and her own. There were woods along the border that she hunted in. Not as much as she used to when she was a young newlywed who still new the bite of hunger. Or even before she'd welcomed her little helper into the world. And especially not as much as before she became just as young of a widow. But she still went out at least once every couple of weeks. More during deer season. The butcher in town paid a good price for venison.

The pungent smell of chicken s hit her nostrils when she stepped into the coop. Within ten minutes she was walking back out, the basket she carried from the mudroom filled with half a dozen eggs. Katniss let herself out of the coop, chuckling at the indignant clucks of the chickens. Her mind was a head of her, already in the kitchen, mentally pulling the fresh bacon from the pig they'd slaughtered last week from the fridge, sliding the bread Hazelle had brought from Mellark's Bakery the day before into the toaster.

So engrossed was she in mentally preparing their breakfast, she almost missed the colorful and long explosion of curse words coming from behind the garden shed.

"Haymitch?" Dread filled her as she moved towards the commotion. The sight that met her when she rounded the building made her stomach pitch violently and all thoughts of breakfast a thing of the past. "Shit."

"My thoughts exactly, sweetheart." Haymitch Abernathy said before taking a swig from his ever-present flask. Her silver grey eyes met the icy blue of his briefly before going back to the horror tacked to the back of her shed.

Blood, dark and thick and already attracting flies slid to the ground from the massacred body of the cat. By the coloring of the pelt, what she could make out, it was one of the mousers from the barn and not her sister Primrose's favorite, Buttercup.

"Someone has a boner for you." Haymitch said, shaking his head in disgust. The greasy tendrils of his dirty brown hair danced around his shoulders with the movement.

"Can't prove its him." Katniss said to the unspoken accusation.

"Don't have to prove it. I know what I know. And I know this handiwork."

Katniss nodded then sighted. "I'm going to call Cray. Then get Posy to school. When he's got what he needs, clean this up."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

She spared him another glance, then left him to his muttering. A bone crushing fatigue stole over her, hunching her shoulders and pulling her dark brows together in a frown. Things had been happening for years. Since before her husband died. A tractor with flat tires, livestock let out of pens were just a few of the things that had happened. Trees felled across their long driveway. Little things. Annoying things. Things that happened so far apart it had been impossible to notice a pattern. Until the last year, that is. When the accidents had been happening more and more.

Gale would curse their luck for whatever had broken and moved on. Katniss had been perfectly happy to let him. Fewer arguments that way. Then Coriolanus Snow drove up their dusty driveway and made them an offer they shouldn't refuse.

Katniss let herself back into the house and put the eggs on the butcher-block island in the middle of the kitchen. A large entry way spread out to the living room. A separate door led to the small dining room they rarely used. A short hall led back to the hall bath and bedrooms.

The house had been in such bad shape when they'd bought it. She'd thought Gale had lost his mind when he brought her here for the first time. The old, single story farmhouse had been little better than a shack. Not much more than the Seam houses they had grown up in.

"It'll be ours, Catnip. Our own little palace."

Her parents had just died. A drunk driver had pushed them off the road, killing her father instantly. Her mother had woken up once; long enough to find out her husband was gone. Then she gently slipped away herself. Katniss wasn't sure that her mother hadn't willed herself to die. Her crippling grief at losing the foundation of her world had to be pushed away. She had a sister to raise. Prim had been fourteen at the time, and she had to be the priority.

That was one of the reasons she had finally accepted Gale's insistence that they were meant to be and agreed to marry him. Prim needed a family and Katniss loved Gale. She'd just never thought that she would get married. Her parent's dying changed all that.

It had taken the first five years of their marriage to complete their 'palace'. It had also taken him that long to convince her that she did indeed want children. Once she'd made the decision, she became pregnant almost immediately.

Posy had been a mere three days old when Snow's long black car had made that first trek down their driveway. His offer to buy had been met with a firm no. She'd been just over a year when he'd come back to offer Katniss his condolences. His man Thread had been leering at her as she held her whimpering child. It was all she could do not to call the cops and have them escorted off her property. As it were, Peeta Mellark told them to leave for her.

It was tragic that she'd lost both her parents and her husband to car accidents. Her parents because of a drunk driver and Gale because of his temper. She'd never get over her guilt that she was the reason he'd been so angry when he'd left the house that night.

"Good morning!" The front door opened and a female voice lilted through the house.

_Shit,_ Katniss thought as she watched her mother in law walk into the kitchen.

"Morning Hazelle," Katniss snagged her cell phone off the counter and held it. She'd have to tell Hazelle about the cat after she called Cray. "Can you get Posy for me? I have to make a quick call."

Hazelle smiled and agreed quickly. Katniss dialed the Panem Sheriff's Department and was connected with Cray immediately. She'd been talking to him an awful lot lately. It didn't take her long to fill him in.

"Thanks, Cray." Katniss hung up just as the joyful yell filled the room.

"Mommy!"

"Hey sleepy head." Posy threw herself against her mother's legs; her dark curls an unruly mass around her face. She looked up at Katniss with eyes as grey as summer storm clouds, a wide smile on her kewpie doll mouth.

"Gramma woke me up." Posy told her, her voice full of giggles.

"I know. I sent her in to see why my early bird wasn't looking for her worm yet."

Posy giggled and rubbed her face on Katniss' t-shirt clad stomach. Hazelle gave Katniss a look that told the younger women that she knew who Katniss had called. Katniss sighed and looked back down at her daughter.

"Go get dressed and I'll be there in a minute to braid your hair. How about some toast and applesauce for breakfast?"

"Yummy!" Posy declared, kissing her mothers stomach before taking off down the hall.

Katniss chuckled as she reached for the bread and a slicing knife. She could have them slice it at the bakery, but she preferred to do it herself.

"Katniss," Hazelle was leaning in the spot Katniss had been in less than an hour ago, looking out the window. "Why is Haymitch just standing by the garden shed?"

"He's waiting for Cray," Katniss moved to the counter where the toaster was and dropped the bread in.

"What happened?" Hazelle's voice was tense. She turned her storm grey eyes- the same eyes she shared with her son and granddaughter- to her daughter in law.

"One of the mousers had an accident." Katniss pulled applesauce and milk out of the fridge, then the butter. Posy didn't like jam on her toast.

"An accident?" It was obvious she didn't believe the younger woman.

"Yes." Katniss answered stubbornly. She jumped at the sound of Hazelle's hand slapping hard against the counter. The outburst nearly had her spilling the milk as she tried to pour it into Posy's favorite Hello Kitty cup.

"Dammit." Katniss looked at Hazelle and stifled her sigh at the tears shining in the older woman's eyes. "You should just sell him this place and move you and Posy back to town." Hazelle was assuming it was Snow tormenting them. Katniss wasn't so sure. She knew what Haymitch thought. And she hated to admit that the old drunk was probably onto something.

"I can't do that. This is our home. This is what Gale wanted for us." Katniss recited her defense for staying put one more time. This conversation happened at least every other visit from Hazelle.

"He wouldn't want you to die for it!" Hazelle insisted. Again.

"Look, Hazelle, we're all right. Its just some stupid pranks. After five years you'd think they'd get the point that we won't be scared off. We have Haymitch. I'll get a dog. A big one. We'll be fine."

"Vick or Rory…"

"Are in school." Katniss reminded her. "They don't need to take any time off to babysit us. Their education is too important." Both of her brothers-in-law were currently enrolled at the University of Maryland, living a proper college life in the dorms. Away from their tiny town of Panem. Vick was going to be a doctor. Rory a lawyer. She wouldn't disrupt that.

"Your _lives_ are more important. Sure, its just a flat tire and a dead cat," Hazelle's distaste was written all over her weathered face. "What if it escalates? Whoever it is, is eviscerating animals. That never ends well." Hazelle reached out and gripped her daughter-in-laws hand, her Seam grey eyes boring into Katniss'. "And Haymitch? Pfht. Don't even get me started."

"Mommy? I'm ready." Posy called, saving Katniss from the rest of Hazelle's lecture.

"Coming." Katniss set her daughter's breakfast at her place at the kitchen table. She looked at the worried face of the woman that had been as much of a mother to her as her own had been and sighed. "Look, Hazelle. I'll be careful. Now after Posy eats her breakfast, can you run her to school? I have to wait for Cray."

"Of course," Hazelle waved a hand to indicate it was no problem. "But, Katniss…"

"Hazelle, please." Katniss left it at the slight shake of her head telling the older woman to drop it.

"Mommy, you didn't come." Posy reentered the kitchen, her kewpie mouth pulled into a pout. With a last look at Hazelle, Katniss gently directed her daughter to the table.

"I'm sorry baby. Come eat. I'll braid while you do that. Gramma is going to take you to school, ok?"

"Ok."

With the subject temporarily closed, Hazelle sipped the coffee she'd poured and watched Katniss braid her granddaughter's hair.

* * *

a/n pt 2. shorter

Please review. Been a long time since I've attempted to write anything and I'm nervous. See you next week! Lisa/Jypz


	2. The Return of the Boy with the Bread

**Chapter 2**

_The Return of the Boy with the Bread_

A few days later, on Saturday, Katniss awoke to find three odd things happening in her home. One, the scent of cinnamon and coffee permeated the air. Two, the sun was already shining through her curtains. She'd slept much later than she usually did. Three, her daughters happy voice was drifting into her room, echoed by Hazelle's and…

Wait. Was that a man?

She slid out of bed before fully realizing that the panic she was feeling wasn't because she _didn't_ recognize the voice. It was because she _did._ She quickly slipped on a pair of yoga pants with the tank top she'd slept in, and then crept down the hall. She didn't care that her hair was probably sticking up in ten different directions or that she had sheet creases pressed into her face.

_Oh. My. God._

Katniss stopped short at the end of the hall leading into the kitchen. Her near silent tread kept her presence hidden from the small group in the kitchen.

There, kneading dough at _her_ kitchen island like he belonged there, like he had done so many times before, was Peeta Mellark. Several emotions swept through her at the sight of him. The only one she allowed herself to acknowledge was anger.

He had been a constant fixture in her life since kindergarten. A beacon of hope in middle school and inexplicably Gale's best friend in high school, after she'd moved from that role to girlfriend.

She and Gale were Seam. Dark hair, grey eyes, lower class. Peeta was a townie. Blonde hair, blue eyes and upper class. And somehow, he fit with Gale. Even though he always made Katniss feel nervous and on edge, she'd accepted him. Her sister adored him. Her parents had as well. She was as welcome in his house as he was at hers or Gale's. Well, whenever his mother wasn't around at least.

He was the only other person in the world that loved Gale as much as she had, for the exact same reasons. She had loved Gale, but she hadn't been in love with him. And that was her shame to carry.

All of this hit her as she watched him calmly interact with her daughter and Gale's mother.

"Hello, Katniss."

_Fuck._ She'd forgotten he could do that. No matter how quiet she was he _always_ knew when she'd entered a room. It was unnerving.

Peeta paused in his actions and raised his eyes to meet hers. His gaze was as blue as ever. His hair had darkened over the years, now a more burnished gold then summer sun, but it still curled around his ears and collar and fell carelessly across his forehead.

Where Gale had been tall and lean and had a hunters body, Peeta was solid, broad shouldered and narrow hipped. Strong. Well-defined biceps bulged from the sleeves of his faded blue t-shirt. Well-worn jeans slung low on his hips.

He looked ridiculously good and Katniss' eyes narrowed at the friendly smile he gave her.

"What are you doing here?" Anger coated her words, as well as the hurt she couldn't quite hide. He'd been Gale's best friend and he'd left as soon as the ashes were released. He'd run back to the Capitol and left her to deal with all this crap on her own.

Peeta's smile didn't falter, but she did see a flash of guilt in his eyes. She didn't like how much it pleased her to see it.

"Katniss," Hazelle said in a soft tone. Posy sat amongst the adults, her cloud colored eyes darting between them. For once, she stayed quiet. "I asked him to come."

"_Why!?" _The betrayal she felt dripped from her voice now and she flicked her gaze to her mother in law. Hazelle didn't look guilty at all.

"Because you need help. Peeta was at _Mellark's_. He's been helping Rye since…" Hazelle let it drop and Katniss watched the sorrow cross Peeta's face and she felt it as well.

"I'm sorry about your father," Katniss said, no trace of her anger in the sentence. The baker had had a heart attack. A massive one. There was nothing anyone could do. She'd gone to the funeral, but didn't go to the wake. She'd known he was back of course. But she didn't know he had stayed.

"Thank you."

And with that, the pleasantries were done.

"You left." She accused, her teeth grinding together.

"I know. I can't say how sorry I am."

Katniss nearly spit at this. Her eyes flashed and her arms were pressed tight together across her chest. She felt the burn in her eyes and refused to let any tears fall.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything. I…" she stopped herself short. She'd almost told him she _needed_ him. And that would be something she'd never admit.

"I know it doesn't Katniss. I have no excuse. I failed him. I failed _you._" He sounded so tired. So _broken._ She couldn't let it get to her. "I didn't forget him. Or what I'd promised him. I'm here to make it right."

He was imploring her to listen, to forgive. God help her, she felt herself wanting too. She didn't like it.

"I don't need a babysitter, Hazelle. I told you that." Katniss shifted her attention to the person that caused this. Hazelle merely arched a dark brow at the younger woman.

"No, but it would make me feel better. And I think its what Gale would want."

"For what? For the best friend that deserted his wife to pick up the pieces to what…move in here?" She nearly laughed at the notion. Until she saw the look on their faces. "You want him to _live _here?"

Her first instinct was to say hell no. Absolutely not. Katniss saw the sharp look that Peeta sent Hazelle and she realized that maybe her mother in law hadn't been entirely truthful with him. Maybe he'd thought that Hazelle had talked to her about him living here. Or about any of this at all. Hazelle didn't see it; she was too busy sending guilt inducing looks to Katniss.

With a huff, and a glance at the wide-eyed Posy, who was watching the adults with wide, fascinated eyes, she snapped out at Peeta. "I can't pay you."

"Really, Katniss?" Insult dripped from his voice and it made her scowl deepen. She knew he wouldn't take money from her, even if he needed it. "I sold my bakery. And I still own a share of dad's. I think I'll be fine."

Peeta wasn't sarcastic often, but when he was, it was sharp enough to cut.

"Fine. You can use Prim's old room." She couldn't believe what she was saying, couldn't believe she was agreeing to this. So she completely ignored the relief she felt.

"Ok." He looked a little surprised at her sudden acquiescence too. "I'll go get my stuff after breakfast."

Katniss gave him a curt nod and shifted on her feet. She suddenly felt the need to get out. "I'm going hunting."

Katniss shot Hazelle a look that promised they'd talk later and Peeta one that clearly stated he had a lot of making up to do. Starting now.

"Can I stay with Uncle Peeta and Gramma, mommy?" Posy asked, her large cloud eyes imploring. Posy would normally go with Katniss on her Saturday excursions. Since she was a baby, Katniss would strap her on and trek out into the woods. After Gale died, it had been less about hunting and more about trying to be close to him again, to bring them both closer to him again. Now it was more about them spending time together, regardless of whether or not they brought anything back.

The killing didn't bother Posy any. She understood the circle of life. Thank you _The Lion King._

"I can take her with me to Rye's, if you don't mind. He's got a daughter her age." Peeta offered.

Katniss knew that of course. The town was so small; the girls were in the same class. But this was the first test of whatever this new arrangement was. Did she trust him with her daughter?

She stared at him for a long moment, not letting her anger rule her. She knew Posy was still looking at her hopefully and Hazelle was watching as well. But this had nothing to do with either of them. Peeta just met her gaze steadily, waiting for her to make up her mind.

"That's fine. No cookies before lunch."

"Aw, mommy_._"

Peeta's lip twitched at Posy's outcry and Katniss had to struggle not to let hers.

"I mean it,"

"Of course," Peeta assured. She didn't miss the wink he sent Posy and figured that her daughter would get at least one. She could remember a time all too well when it was his father sneaking cookies to Prim before lunch.

"Fine then." The baker had slipped her a few cookies too. She stepped forward and kissed Posy's head, reminded her to be good and glanced at Hazelle who merely smiled triumphantly. Then, with one last warning look at Peeta she spun on her heel and left to get dressed.

"Well, that went better then I expected." Peeta said when she was out of earshot.

"Oh, she's not done." Hazelle told him. Peeta snorted and went back to the dough that had been forgotten.

"I know."

"Posy, pumpkin. Why don't you go watch some TV until breakfast is ready?" Hazelle suggested, running a hand over the girls sleek, dark hair. She felt her heart clench at the smile that looked so much like Gale's shown up at her.

"Okay." Posy flashed Peeta a smile before hopping off her chair and darting to the living room.

"She's amazing." Peeta said as she walked off. He'd missed so much with her. He should have been here to at least be a father figure for her, instead of running from the feelings he'd been dealing with for years and the crippling guilt that came with it. Neither feeling had ever receded. It would have been better to just stay and deal with it. He'd failed on so many levels.

"She is." Hazelle agreed. They sat in silence as Peeta finished working the dough and put it in a bowl to rise. They heard Katniss stomp down the hall, then wordlessly cut through the laundry room to the mudroom. The slam of the screen door leading out was all that announced her leaving.

"There's a lot of hurt there." Hazelle said her brows pulled together like she was wondering why. She understood being angry with Peeta. It was the hurt that was bothering her. She glanced at Peeta who wasn't saying anything. Hazelle had an unsettling feeling come over her and she wondered if she'd made a mistake today.

"You know Katniss," Peeta said after meeting her gaze for several seconds. "She holds one hell of a grudge." Then he turned away from her and started break eggs into a bowl.

"Yes. She does at that."

If Peeta heard the suspicion in her voice, he didn't let on.

* * *

A/N- so, this was supposed to be a lot longer, but I decided to split it in half. I also decided that I wanted to get on a Friday/Saturday update schedule so that's why this one is early.

I wanted to explain a bit. I don't like love triangles in general and I always thought that the Gale/Katniss/Peeta thing was kind of forced. But, I decided to use in it this fic as a way to see how Peeta would deal with loving Katniss _and_ Gale. Differently, of course. I wish there were more Gale/Peeta bromance fics out there. In the next chapter there will be a flashback. I won't use these often; I think I only have one other written and the possibility of a third. But sometimes Gale's POV is needed and that's only achieved in flashback since he's dead.

Ok, I also won't have as long of an authors note on regular basis. Thanks so much for all the faves and follows and stuff. It makes me happy that you're enjoying my little idea. Tap that review button and let me know. :D Thanks again. Jypz.


	3. A Tale of Two Boys

**Chapter** **Three**

_A Tale of Two Boys_

_The two friends trudged through the woods. The tall one was carrying a bow and stepping lightly through the underbrush. The stocky blonde armed only with knives and canteens, moved just as easily though not quite as stealthily as his companion._

_In the years since Gale had started bringing Peeta with him to hunt, the baker's son had improved in his movements through the forest. He was still a terrible shot with a bow or a gun. So, he came along for company and to help field dress and haul back any large game Gale couldn't manage himself._

_Peeta was home for his older brother Rye's wedding. Something his mother called too little too late, considering his niece was only a month away from making her grand entrance into the world. When Gale had asked him to come, Peeta had just about wept with gratitude. The fighting was at an all time high, and he thought he was afraid that someone would choke him with white tulle by mistake. So, he'd gladly accepted a sweaty day in the woods with Gale to _another_ fight over the seating arrangements._

_Rye was insisting that some friends he had from the Seam sit at the table closest to the family table. Their mother was objecting. Loudly._

_There were many in tiny Panem that thought his and Gale's friendship was odd. Not Rye, obviously. But some of the older, more traditional thinking people of the town _and_ the Seam. And at first, it had purely selfish on Peeta's part._

_The two boys had played football together. Gale was quarterback and Peeta protected his blind side. So, Peeta had used every opportunity he could to be friendly. Gale had resisted at first. His dislike of townies was well known. But Peeta was hard to hate._

_They finally started hanging around each other more. Mostly at Gales house or at Katniss' since nobody wanted to be around Peeta's mother. They never brought up the rumors around town or talked about it when the evidence of the truth of the rumors showed up on his cheek. Or to Gale's horror once in he locker room, Peeta's entire back. They never acknowledged the screaming hate that his mother would unleash as he escaped out the door when they came to pick him up. Gale and Katniss knew a little bit about not wanting to be pitied, so they didn't show that to Peeta. _

_Their parents let him come and go almost as if he was theirs. That alone was enough for Peeta to want to be friends with Gale and Katniss. Never mind the huge crush he'd had on Katniss since kindergarten. _

_Before Gale, he hadn't had any real friends, and it made his guilt over his feelings for Katniss almost unbearable, even though getting close to her was the whole reason he'd pursued the friendship to begin with._

_So, to try to cure himself of it, he dated. A lot. Gale would laugh every time a new girl joined their group and Katniss would glare at them until the next one replaced the last. And so on and so on. But none of the girls stuck. By the time Gale and Katniss got married, Peeta just accepted he would be alone forever, because his best friend deserved to have the best girl. _

_Finally, the mismatched duo came to a large flat top rock. They hunkered down together to wait, sipping water from the canteen and eating trail mix. The silence was comfortable, the day pleasant, the air sweet. Peeta liked these times. No one yelling, no pressure. It was nice being around some one who didn't need to fill the air with useless, usually painful words._

_It was mid morning before Gale's dead aim dropped a buck. The pair shared wide grins and slaps on the back before making their way over to the dead animal._

_Peeta knelt next to the deer, pulling out the knives and getting ready to start the gruesome process of dressing the carcass. It took him a few minutes to realize Gale was still standing, the arrow he'd pulled out of the hide still clutched in his tight fist._

"_Gale?"_

_He watched his friend clench his fist impossibly tighter, close his eyes and seem to have a silent argument with himself. Just as he was starting to get a bad feeling, Peeta found a steely pair of grey eyes locked with his. Something about the look in them made Peeta's stomach clench._

"_I _know._" Gale rasped. And somehow, Peeta didn't need to ask what he was talking about._

"_Gale, I…" he didn't know what he was going to say, but it didn't matter since Gale's fist connected solidly with his nose._

_Blood, pain and all the long ignored resentment unleashed the anger inside. He tackled Gale to the ground, ignoring the blood pouring from his nose and proving why their team had gone to the state championship two years in a row._

_The battle was short, but bloody. By the time it was over, Peeta's nose was broken and Gale had a gash on his cheek gushing blood. Knuckles bruised, ribs sore and both covered in blood and dirt. There had been no winner. Just the release of pent up frustration for the both of them._

_They sat, huffing on the ground next to the buck, using one of the canteens to splash water on their wounds. A trip to the hospital was necessary, but no one was in danger of dying, so it would wait for now._

_Gale looked at Peeta, the friend he hadn't know he'd needed until he was just _there_. The friend he knew was in love with his wife and had been forever. And what kind of man did it make him that he married Katniss, suspecting that she felt the same way about Peeta? She was just too stubborn to admit it to herself and certainly would never act on it even if she did. _

_Gale could be a selfish man and he'd convinced himself that his love for her was enough. But the more they fought, the more he was realizing that it just wasn't. No matter how bad it got, however, he knew he wouldn't be the one to walk away._

_Regardless of any of that, Peeta was the one person he could trust with her and their baby. And Gale was the guy to play on that._

"_What the _fuck_, Gale?" Peeta asked after a few minutes. He was wiping the blood off his face to no avail. The geyser had slowed but it was still steadily leaking over his mouth, leaving a heavy coppery taste in its wake. Gale felt the trickle of blood down his own cheek and new they'd have to get it together soon._

"_I have something I need to talk to you about and I wanted to clear the air first."_

"_Seriously?" Peeta's incredulous look, paired with his horribly swollen nose, which would blossom into two beautiful black eyes made Gale chuckle. Peeta stared at him for a beat before his own laugh joined in. "You're an asshole."_

_Gale conceded with a nod and a grin, but he sobered quickly._

"_Look, I can't really explain it, but I've got a feeling that something bad is going to happen."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You know, all the little accidents that have been happening? I've just played them off with Katniss, but I don't know. Just something seems weird about them. Planned, almost? Snow came by last week, with that dickhead of his, Thread."_

"_What did he want?" Peeta didn't ask the obvious question of whether Gale thought Snow was responsible for their problems. He knew his friend would understand it was inferred._

"_To buy the place. Told him no. He took it well. But you've seen that smug bastard. Talks real soft and calm, then has someone plunge the knife in your back. Because of course, he can't get his own hands dirty._

"_Maybe you should call Cray?"_

"_And say what? Come on, Peet. If he is causing the trouble, there will be no proof.'  
_

"_What does Katniss think?"_

"_I don't think she thinks anything. She hasn't said anything to me about it. Things happen far enough apart to not rouse any suspicion." Gale rubbed a hand through his dark hair and sighed. "I'm probably just being paranoid."_

_Snow was the most powerful man in their town. He owned a lot of the land and he always wanted more. The Seam could practically be named after him he owned so many of the houses there. Cheap construction, high rent. Gale's and Katniss' houses were luckily owned outright by their parents and in great condition compared to most of their neighbors._

"_We just finished the damn house and he expects us to just sell? He's a crazy old fuck. He just thanked us for listening to his offer, but he just creeps me out. Always smells like copper and roses. It's strange." Peeta nodded in agreement. His father had bought the building the bakery and his house was in from Snow, and he remembered the one time his father was late with a payment. Snow had said it was fine, but there was just something about the way he said it that made sure Peeta's father was never late again. _

"_But, what really bothers me…his muscle Thread. He was staring at Katniss like he could eat her up. She was holding Posy, Peeta." Something about his wife holding their daughter while Thread ogled her made Gale's gut twist. The look on Peeta's face told him his friend agreed._

"_What do you need from me, Gale?" Just like that, Peeta would do anything for either of them. There was never a question of that. Gale felt a wave of gratitude for the man sitting next to him._

"_You love her." Gale stated, meeting Peeta's eyes once more. "If anything happens to me, take care of her."_

* * *

When Gale had died a year later, Peeta had just opened his own bakery in the Capital. When he'd gotten the phone call from Hazelle, he'd walked into the nearest bar and drank until he was sober again. Then he'd cried for two hours straight, and then slept for twelve.

By the time he'd stumbled back to Panem, he was a walking zombie, barely going through the motions. He managed to help Katniss as much as he could, including sending Snow and his crony packing. The arrangements hadn't been hard. Gale had wanted to be cremated and his ashes spread out in the woods he'd loved so much.

Katniss had been stunning in her grief and he felt like an asshole for noticing. She asked for nothing, but accepted help given to her from himself, her sister and Gale's family with no fuss. She'd held up so strong, crying only in the dead of the night. He only knew that because Prim had told him.

It was his longing to hold her, to comfort her, to love her that sent him back to the Capital as soon as he could.

With a sigh, Peeta looked around his childhood room, shaking himself out of old memories. His mother hadn't felt sentimental about anything having to do with him, and it had been turned into a guest room almost as soon as he'd moved out. He guessed he was lucky she'd bothered to put his old stuff into storage. She could have thrown it all out. He took everything of any value to him with him.

"Hey, Peeta." A soft, blonde woman walked into the room, her smile wide.

"Hey, Delly." Delly Cartwright had been his friend in elementary school. Once they had both fully discovered that the other was an opposite gender from themselves, and cooties was something neither of them wanted, they grew apart. Not completely, but they weren't as close as they had been in their early years.

She'd gone away to college when he did, but he found out later that she'd only lasted one semester before getting so homesick she came back. Delly had then gone to Panem community college to get a degree in business to help her parents run their shoe store. Rye had gone in there for a new pair of sneakers and apparently the rest was history.

"You don't have much here." Delly looked at box sitting on the bed and looked at the pitiful amount of clothes in there.

"Nah. I travel light."

"I see that. Do you want some of your father's clothes? I mean they're just going to go to Goodwill after Rye goes through them. But you're closer to his size than Rye. He's too tall."

"No thanks, Dell. I don't think I could wear anything of his." He thought he'd known pain when Gale died. That loss had done nothing to prepare him for losing his father. The man might not have been very strong when it came to dealing with his wife, but his love for his sons was never in question. He'd passed on his love for baking and his capacity to love to all three of them. Unfortunately, the stubbornness and temper they all also had come straight from their mother.

Delly gave him a sympathetic smile and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Are you sure you can do this, Peeta?"

"Do what?"

"Be around her? It's been a long time." Peeta took a deep breath and listened to the excited voices of the two girls down the hall. Their happy chatter made him smile.

"I'll be ok. I need to do this."

"For Gale?" He looked down into her large dark eyes and gave her a squeeze.

"Yes. And for her. I failed them once. I won't do it again." He remembered how he'd felt earlier, standing in her kitchen and seeing the anger and hurt in her eyes. It made him feel like the coward he knew he was.

"What about the way you feel about her, Peet? Are you going to ignore it? Or maybe finally do something about it?" He looked back at her, mildly surprised that she'd be so bold.

"I can't do that, Delly. She doesn't want me, and even if she did…" _The ghost of Gale would always be there_, he finished in his head.

Delly looked at him, a golden brow arched and her lips pursed like she wanted to say something. Instead she just leaned up and bussed a kiss on his cheek.

"When you're done, come down and get some lunch."

"All right Delly. Thanks."

"Anytime." She pulled from the curve of his arm and walked to the door. She almost made it all the way out before her need to say what was on her mind had her turning around. "Gale is gone, Peeta. And as much as that sucks you can't live your life based on the guilt you feel. He's gone, you're here and so is she. At least…see. Ok?"

Peeta waited a beat as her words sunk in. Then, because there was nothing he could really say he nodded. When she was gone, Peeta looked around one more time before shoving the rest of his belongings into the box. He didn't know if he'd be able to do what Delly asked. But he knew living with Keaniss would be more than enough temptation to try. He only hoped that Gale could forgive him that as well.

* * *

A/n- so, I completely rewrote the end of this chapter. It got to be a little too much back-story and not enough story. So I added the bit with Delly. Who was actually going to be Maddy (OC) when I was like, HEY just make Rye's wife Delly. And there you have it. I'm going to intersperse the rest of their back-story more evenly through the story so there's not so much in big blocks. Anyway, read, review. Show me some love. Thanks for all the faves and reviews so far. Love you hear from you guys. Lisa/Jypz


	4. Awkward Much?

**Chapter Four**

_Awkward Much?_

"I see the boy is back." Haymitch took a swig from his flash and watched as Katniss heaved the ax through the air. It split the log she aimed at with a satisfying _thwack._ She'd been out here awhile, her arms were burning and she'd broken a decent sweat before Haymitch wandered over. He was supposed to be doing this. It was one of the "jobs" they'd agreed on when Gale said he could stay. Katniss couldn't remember him ever even looking at the ax in all this time.

"Don't you have some geese to chase? Pen's broken again." She huffed, sparing him a glance.

Haymitch sneered at that, his silvery blue eyes narrowing in disgust. "Damn birds. Don't know why we raise those fuckers anyway."

"Because people around here like to have a goose at Christmas and ham on Easter or wild turkey for Thanksgiving, venison just for the hell of it. And that's what we provide. A service. It's what keeps you in the lap of luxury you currently enjoy." Katniss reminded him. She hadn't actually hunted when she stormed out of the house earlier. More so just stomped around the woods until she thought Peeta had left with Posy to go to Rye's.

When she'd come back, she'd immediately thrown herself into cleaning the house. She'd dusted Prim's old room, made sure there were clean towels in the tiny adjacent bathroom and made the bed. She ran the vacuum and opened a window to air out the mustiness. Once that was all done, she deemed it livable.

She attacked the hall bathroom, living room and Posy's room next. But when she got to the kitchen, she could just stand and stare. It was spotless. All the dishes were done, the coffee pot emptied and rinsed of leftover coffee and the counters gleamed. The floor looked not only swept, but mopped as well.

_Damn._

She still felt edgy, so she decided to go outside and clean the chicken coop. The pile of logs needing to be split distracted Katniss. So far, the burn she was feeling was helping with the edginess. Tears had been threatening all day, but Haymitch's presence was doing a good job irritating the urge to cry out of her.

Haymitch watched her for another minute, sipping from his flask to the steady rhythm of the ax. She'd almost decided he was done talking when he opened his mouth once more.

"The boy?"

"What about him?"

"Why's he here?"

"Because Hazelle doesn't think you're man enough to protect me and Posy. And apparently I'm not capable either." If Haymitch took offense to her jibe he didn't show it.

"She's right."

Katniss dropped the ax mid swing and stared hard at the old man.

"Fuck you, Haymitch."

"Back off, sweetheart. It's not really about not being capable. I'm an old drunk. No sugar coating it. My being here hasn't been enough to keep whoever's doing this shit away, and no offense but you're about as intimidating as a pissed off kitten when you're mad. Even holding that bow you look like a kid with a toy, no matter how deadly you are with it. Maybe havin' that boy around will be good. Keep the pranksters away."

He said pranksters like it left a bad taste in his mouth. Neither of them thought a bunch of pranksters was responsible.

"I know." She'd come to the same conclusion herself. That didn't mean she had to like it.

"It's good to see him around here again. Felt like somethin' was missing."

Katniss sent a sharp look to the old man, only to see him walking back towards the geese that were squawking by the barn.

"Shit." Tears slid down her cheeks so suddenly she didn't have a chance to fight them. Leaving the wood where it lay, Katniss went back to the house. She knew Haymitch would stack it and put the ax back. All she wanted now was a shower and a chance to cry in peace.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Peeta came in with Posy, who was beyond excited at having a new friend.

"Mommy, mommy. I got to play with Regina today. She had a dollhouse and a tea set. _Real_ china, mommy." Posy's face was pink with elation, her cloud colored eyes bright. She skidded to a stop next to her mother, careful not to get too close.

Katniss was standing at the stove, frying bacon. She'd warmed the bread Peeta made that morning and sliced it thick. She wasn't in the mood for anything heavy, but bacon had always been a comfort.

"That's great honey. Did you have fun?" She knew that Posy wasn't envious of Regina and Katniss felt no pang at not being able to give her daughter every material thing she desired. She'd taught her daughter well to be appreciative of what was given her and to be thankful when others shared their things with her. Katniss was lucky that Posy was such an easygoing child. She was much like Prim, the only other person Katniss was sure she loved.

"Uh huh. And Mr. Rye said I could come back anytime. And Ms. Delly made sure that no one gave me cookies before lunch. She said you wouldn't like it. But she sent some home and said I should share them with you. And she said you should come see her, not just to pick up bread."

"Um. Ok." Katniss had never really been friends with Delly, even after Peeta started hanging out with her and Gale. But they'd always been friendly. "Were you good?"

"She was great." Peeta walked in carrying two boxes with a duffle slung over his shoulder. "Delly fell in love with her. I think she just wants more kids."

"Can I go back again, mommy? Please?"

"We'll see honey." Katniss brushed her hand over her daughter's dark curls. "Go wash up. I've just got to show Peeta his room."

"Ok." The girl took off like a shot, singing a little song as she went.

"I know where Prim's room is. You don't have to show me."

"All right." Katniss agreed. She wasn't really ready to deal with him yet anyway.

"Smells good." He said as he moved away. She shrugged and waited until he left the kitchen before grabbing an apple out of the bowl on the island and slicing it. By the time Peeta and Posy had returned, she'd made two of the three sandwiches. Bacon, sliced cheddar and apple slices on toasted bread. Strangely enough, the combination was one of Posy's favorites.

She handed a plate to Peeta who carried it and the pitcher of tea Katniss had made to the kitchen table.

"Haymitch coming to eat?"

She shook her head. "He'll eat in town. He has a honey."

"Haymitch?" She nearly smiled at his shock. Nearly.

"Miss Effie." Posy piped up, getting a juice box from the fridge.

"The one that runs the new boutique?"

"Is there any other one?"

Peeta's eyes widened as he brought an image of the woman to mind. With the brightly painted nails, heavy make up and wigs, she kind of reminded him of a fluorescent Dolly Parton.

"Wow." Katniss did let her lips quirk at that. But just barely.

"Lets eat." She finished making her sandwich and took it and a bag of chips to the table. She sat across from Peeta, Posy between them. Luckily, Posy was perfectly content chatting away as they ate, covering the silence of the adults. Katniss was only mildly surprised that Posy took so easily to Peeta's presence. It was another trait she took from Prim since her parents were notoriously surly.

After dinner, Peeta offered to do the dishes. Katniss nodded and took Posy into the back for her bath. Lots of bubbles, three stories later with a prayer Katniss wasn't sure she believed in and a kiss, Posy was finally tucked in. If it took a little longer than usual, well, she _wasn't _avoiding Peeta.

Much.

Before she walked out to the living room, she stopped by her room to change out of her soft cap sleeve top and gauzy skirt she'd been wearing and into a pair of old sweat pants and a tank top. Then she quickly brushed and re-braided her hair. She fidgeted around her room for a minute, straightening the perfectly straight quilt on her bed and wiping at the nonexistent dust on her dresser. Then, without anything to put off seeing him, Katniss took a deep breath and went out to face Peeta.

She found him in the living room, TV turned on to some game show and a notebook on his knees. At first she thought it was his sketchbook, but when she got closer, she realized he was writing something.

"Come sit down, Katniss." Peeta's voice startled her and she scowled at the back of his head. He closed the book and tossed it on the coffee table.

"How do you do that?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"What?"

"Know I'm in the room when no one else does." She walked around the couch and sat on the opposite side from him.

"I feel you." He answered, not looking at her. Katniss gave him a sharp look, ignoring the flush of heat his words caused.

"Yeah. That's not creepy."

Peeta snorted in response. "You're a little tense, Katniss."

She always was around him. It had been easier to deal with him when Gale was there. Now she felt all this weirdness that had always been present between them mixed with the anger she felt at him running away.

"I'm sorry Katniss. For not being here before it got to this?"

"It's not your responsibility. I can take care of me and mine." It was her standard answer. One she'd been quoting since her father had lost his job when she was 11 and they'd nearly lost everything. She used it again after her parent's death and again after Gale's. It was staring to sound hollow, even to her own ears.

"I know that. But, I made a promise. And I didn't…"

"I know about the money, Peeta." Katniss cut him off. She wasn't sure why she wanted to keep him from beating himself up all of a sudden. As annoyed as she was, she should want him too. But all it was doing was making her feel tired.

She didn't need to hear him say he promised Gale. She had no doubt he did. Its what they would have done for each other. But she didn't think Gale would have been so hesitant about stepping on Peeta's ghost had the roles been reversed.

"You know, what money…how…"

Despite herself, Katniss had to laugh. Peeta speechless was a sight to see. His face was pink and he fidgeted, his eyes darting crazily around the room as he processed what she said.

"I know about the money. You know, the money that Hazelle and Prim miraculously had whenever I needed anything. Really, Peeta."

"I didn't think you'd take it from me." He answered after a minute.

"I wouldn't have _asked_ you for it." She countered. He chuckled at that.

"Yeah."

"So, you kept your promise." She declared with a jerk of her shoulder.

"Doesn't even come close, Katniss." His blue eyes met and held hers, the look in them making her heart thud heavily in her chest. His face was intense, his hand clenched in a fist. A strand of gold hair fell across his forehead and her fingers itched to reach out and brush it away. With great effort Katniss tore her eyes away from him and stared unseeing at the TV.

"So, your mom moved to Florida?" Nothing dissolved a mood like mentioning Mrs. Mellark.

"Yeah. As soon as she found out she wasn't in dad's will." Resigned bitterness, which she didn't know was a thing until she heard it, coated the smooth richness of his voice. She was sorry she brought it up.

She and Gale had been born poor. It was something that Katniss had accepted but it annoyed Gale. So much so, he held a deep resentment against the town people. To Katniss, it was just the way it was and she didn't fault Peeta for the good fortune of being born with money. She had the good fortune of being born to parents that didn't abuse her.

Even poor, the Everdeen's had been happy. When the warehouse where her father had worked shut down, fear and hunger moved into their house. Her father had tried to find new job, but it was taking too long. Her mother worked long hours at the hospital to try to compensate, but it was hard with a mortgage, a car and two growing girls.

The car got sold. They almost lost the house and they existed off of broth and saltines more often than not. Her father had tried to hunt, but the winter had been harsh that year and the game was not plentiful. It wasn't until the bread started showing up on their doorstep every couple of days that Katniss remembered what hope was.

Katniss had known where those loaves of bread had come from. And she also knew that her family wasn't the only one receiving them. The warehouse closing had thrown plenty of families in the seam out of work and everyone that was affected received bread. It must have been an exorbitant expense, but it was the kindest thing Katniss had ever witnessed in her young life.

She'd watched, more than once, as the skinny blonde boy Peeta had been then trudged his way into the Seam, his father walking behind him and his little red wagon with a smile. She wondered why he hadn't knocked on the door. Someone offering help was a gift, one that could be paid forward to the next hopeless sole. Everything was a cycle, her father said.

She'd thought about asking him in school. But her father had told her not too. He thought Peeta might be embarrassed, or think that the Everdeen's might be embarrassed for the help. So, he'd told her to wait and see if there was ever a time she could help him when he needed it. Unfortunately, that hadn't happened yet.

"You're dad was always so nice to us." Katniss murmured. She had never understood how someone as kind and gentle as Peeta's father had married that harpy. Or how he'd been able to stand by and let her go after their boys the way she did. And she truly didn't understand how, besides Peeta's older brother Graham, the Mellark boys had grown up to be such good men. Even Graham, who'd spent a little time in jail thanks to his temper, seemed to straighten himself out. He'd moved to Colorado, and as far as Katniss knew, he was doing just fine.

"He liked you, Katniss. And he adored Prim." She smiled at that. Everyone loved Prim.

"He'd sneak Prim cookies. Then when she went to college and Posy got teeth, he'd sneak them to her."

Peeta flashed a sad smile. "He was the best."

Katniss hated seeing the sadness that clouded his eyes and the slight slump to his broad shoulders. She wanted to reach out to him, to comfort. But she had never felt comfortable enough with him to do that, so, she twisted her fingers together in her lap.

"How have you been?" Peeta's voice was soft, his question oddly intimate as they sat in the near dark of the room. She mentally shook off the feeling and looked over at him.

"Really good."

"What about everything that's happening?" His concern was clear in his eyes. He'd turned towards her, his body close enough for her to feel his heat. She resisted the urge to move closer to the arm of the couch to get away from him.

"Look, I don't know what Hazelle told you, but it really hasn't been that bad."

"A dead cat smeared on the side of your garden shed isn't that bad?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, ok. That was disturbing." She scowled and jerked her shoulders. "But that's the worst it's been."

"That's enough." Peeta reached out and brushed his knuckles across her cheek to the edge of her jaw, his thumb dangerously close to her lips. It felt like Katniss nerves zapped to life at the contact and she jumped as Peeta yanked his hand back as if he'd been burned. He blinked at her, his eyes wide and owlish. "Sorry."

"Sure." _Oh God_ Katniss' blood slid hot and thick through her veins to pool in a steady throb in her core. The ghost feeling of his warm, strong baker's hands lingered on her cheek. Her heart thumped almost painfully in her chest. Her reaction confused her. She knew desire. She was familiar with want. She'd tasted passion.

This feeling was so much _more _than that and with only an innocent touch. She felt a sudden clarity that she finally realized why she was always so nervous around him.

And she promptly pushed that clarity away.

"So, what did Cray say? About that cat?" Peeta' voice sounded to loud, too husky. He kept his eyes averted and she noticed he'd turned his body away from hers.

"Uhm," her mind scrambled to switch gears. "He said it was probably just some kids." She managed.

"Yeah."

The awkwardness that settled over them was worse than her anger at him. Her whole body was willing her to slide closer, to reach out, to do _something _that would alleviate the tension vibrating through her.

Panic had her surging to her feet.

"Goodnight." She blurted out, staring at the flickering TV screen for a long moment. It took her that long for her to shake herself and start moving back to her room.

"See you in the morning Katniss"

She' really wished he'd stop saying her name. Every time it came out of his mouth it sounded like a warm caress. It rubbed her already frazzled nerves raw.

She closed the door of her room a moment later, after a quick peek in on her daughter. She was still edgy, still restless, and still raggedly aware of the man filling her house. That what Peeta did. He _filled_ her space, making her think of only him. She'd only had relief when he was gone. She'd been a good wife, loving, faithful. Stubborn, argumentative.

_Wait_, _what_…

Her passion for Gale had been real. Maybe she wasn't in love with him, but she was true to him.

When Katniss was younger, stronger, with Gale, she'd been able to ignore this…thing. _Him._

Jesus Christ, what was wrong with her? She was a raving mess over a touch on her cheek.

She yanked off her sweats, her mind going back to that gentle touch. Heat, wicked and strong shot through her, reminding her just how long she'd been without a man.

She fell to her bed, not hesitating to push a hand into her underwear. She was so wet. Was she so damn lonely that just the barest touch made her a mess of hormones?

The breath she sucked in when her calloused fingers brushed her clit suggested that yes, yes she was.

It didn't take long. A few hard circles of her fingers on the tight bundle of nerves and her other hand pinching her nipples through the soft fabric of her shirt and she was skyrocketing over the edge. She bit her lip hard to keep from crying out, but it didn't keep her entirely silent. Her walls clenched around the fingers she'd slid inside of her, imaging that it was Peeta moving over her, inside of her, filling her. She could imagine his eyes darkened nearly black with his own lust and knew his own climax would hit just after hers.

Her breath heaved in erratically as she came back to herself. Inadvertently, her eyes drifted to the picture on the nightstand. Gale smiled back at her and she felt a rush of embarrassed guilt chase the fuzziness of her release away. She slapped the hand that had been clutching her breast over her eyes and groaned.

_I'm sorry,_ she thought, blinking away tears. With a sigh, she got up and went into her bathroom, trying not to think that Peeta's was just through the thin wall of the shower. She cleaned up, brushed her teeth and re-braided her hair again. She slid her bra off and changed her damp underwear then climbed into bed.

Katniss turned off the lam and lay there in the dark a long time. She listened to Peeta as he got ready for bed himself. The pipes groaned, letting her know he was taking a shower.

She tried and failed not to think about him naked and wet. When he finally seemed to settle down for the night, she turned on her side and gazed at the empty space beside her. She closed her eyes and ignores the fact that for the first time in a long time, her bed felt empty and cold.

* * *

A/n-again apologize for the boo boos. Enjoy and please review. Thanks for everyone that's commented, faved and followed. Makes me happy. :D I've been trying to post this since last night, but FFnet was having issues. It's already posted at AO3. You might want to put me on alert over there in case this happens again. You know. If you want :)


	5. Communication is Key

**Chapter Five**

_**Communication is Key.**_

Over the next week, Katniss and Peeta kept a careful distance from each other. They shared breakfast and dinner-the meals that Posy was present for as a buffer. When Posy was at school, Katniss spent as much time as she could outside.

The weather was turning cooler as September faded into October. Katniss was hunting more-providing deer, pheasant and wild turkey to the butcher. She gathered eggs for the grocer and she and Haymitch harvested the last of their garden for the farmers market. She'd intended to start canning the vegetables she'd saved for their use but she was afraid to be around Peeta for long.

Then she went into the pantry and realized he'd already done it.

She didn't know what Peeta kept himself up to when she wasn't around other than canning and the daily baking he did. Her house was always clean, so she figured he did that.

And laundry. She was grateful, because she hated laundry. Like, _really_ hated laundry. However, when she'd put her last load away, she'd realized a pair of her _good_ underwear was in there. Her face had turned crimson when she thought that he'd have to touch the scrap of lace to fold it. For some reason, that seemed more intimate than his folding her more functional underwear. She'd only worn those damn panties because she'd avoided doing any laundry for over two weeks and didn't have any others clean.

Katniss had been too freaked out to bring it up to him. Peeta must have been equally embarrassed, because after that load, he'd stuck to doing Posy's, his own and Haymitch's and left Katniss' basket in the bathroom to overflow.

She heard him prowling around at night, after she escaped to bed once Posy was down for the night. Katniss felt that as early as she was going to bed lately, she should be well rested. Unfortunately, her mind wouldn't turn off enough for her to get any good sleep. More than once she'd found herself reaching between her legs to ease the persistent ache that had plagued her since Peeta moved in.

She knew he went outside before he turned in himself. She wouldn't ask why, so she could only guess his reasoning. Maybe he went out to talk to Haymitch. Katniss wouldn't ask him either.

While Peeta seemed fine withthe silent treatment Katniss had imposed on them, he was very good with Posy. He was teaching her how to draw when she was sitting with him in the kitchen. He had taken over all the cooking as well. Katniss supposed she should be annoyed, but he was a better cook than she was.

He even helped Posy with her homework if Katniss was later getting back from delivering her wares in town. And Posy absolutely adored him. She'd felt her heart constrict more than once when she'd happen on them talking about Gale. Peeta was telling Posy stories that Katniss wouldn't know about. Things only between the boys. Regaling her with their antics in the locker room (G rated of course), how they'd hunted together and how they'd both thought about joining the army. That had surprised Katniss, as Gale had never mentioned it to her.

It was nice, even standing in the hall, eaves dropping as she was, to listen to him talk. His voice was smooth and rich, like her favorite ice cream. And it made the same shiver run down her spine as that sweet treat. She'd listen to them laugh and it made her sad that Gale was missing this. No matter what would have happened between them, he would have been an excellent father. She was grateful for Peeta in those moments, for bringing the little bit of him that she couldn't to her daughter.

Other than the silence between them, having Peeta around was actually comforting. Even when they habitually caught each other staring at the other.

By the end of his second week staying with them, Peeta waited until after Posy had scampered off to get her things for school to approach Katniss. She could feel the tension practically floating in the air around him after he'd said her name.

She paused in her stride from the room, her brows raised in surprise. She should have figured he'd be the first to break the silence. Peeta was a talker. One of the many things she and Gale had in common was their penchant for not using any unnecessary words. Even when they argued it was concise and too the point. Sometimes a very sharp point.

"Yes?"

"I need to go to the bakery tomorrow to give Rye a hand. He has a big wedding cake order. They apparently asked for me to do it." He gave her a sheepish smile, which she almost returned. It didn't surprise her that his work had been requested. While Rye's decorating skills were adequate, more than, for the cakes. There was something about Peeta's hands that turned them into masterpieces.

She tried not to let the thought of Peeta's hands distract her as she answered. "Ok. You don't need to ask my permission. You don't work for me." She reminded him.

"I know. I was just thinking I could take Posy so she could play with Regina."

Katniss frowned a little. She was torn. Usually that was hers and Posy's day to spend together. But on the other hand, Posy didn't really have any friends outside of school. That had been fine for Katniss, but her daughter was a much more social child that her mother.

"All right. If she wants to." Katniss relented. They'd still have all of Sunday to spend together. Maybe they would go see Hazelle.

"Katniss. Why don't you take a day off?"

"What?" She turned fully back to him now, a flash of annoyance making her frown deepen to a scowl.

"Get out of the house for awhile. Go see Prim or one of your friends or something." Peeta said with a wave of his hand.

"I can't be away from the farm that long."

"You go to town everyday," He reminded her with an arched brow. "I'd rather you not be here in case something happens." _By yourself, _she could practically hear him say although he actually didn't. To tell the truth, she wouldn't want that either. And she did miss Prim. Maybe she would give her sister a call and see about getting together if she didn't have to work.

"You work too hard, Katniss. It's ok to have time for yourself."

Her eyes narrowed and she was about to snap that she _had _to work hard. Being a single mother with a farm to run wasn't anything but hard work. The look of concern in Peeta's blue eyes gave her pause.

"Maybe." Was all she said before she left the kitchen to collect Posy for school without looking back?

Peeta watched her leave with a sense of disappointment weighing heavily on him. He signed and threw the dishtowel he was holding onto the counter.

They'd been dancing around each other for two damn weeks with no end in sight. He wanted-_needed-_for her to be comfortable around him, but so far she could barely look in his direction.

He wasn't even sure what she'd expected out of him around the house. She never asked for help, so he fell into a Mr. Mom roll. Which, if he wasn't so confident in his masculinity might annoy him. He cleaned the house, cooked and found himself doing laundry because he knew of Katniss' aversion of it.

Until he ran across a pair of Katniss' panties and decided that for his own sanity to stick to his, Posy's and Haymitch's. Although Haymitch's was just downright disgusting with the sweat and vomit stains. Still, there was no threat of an erection doing their laundry, so he continued to do that.

Being around her with all the tension was difficult. Katniss had always been bristly. That was just her. At least back then they had been able to talk.

Maybe if he hadn't touched her.

The brush of his hand on the smooth skin of her cheek, the feel of her hot breath bursting across his knuckles had sent an electric current up his arm and straight to his groin. He figured by the way she jumped up and left the room, he'd definitely made her uncomfortable. He should have known not to be so familiar with her. Even when they were younger, she wasn't at ease with him touching her.

Peeta had to sit for a while to settle down. He stared blindly at the TV until his mind cleared, then he made sure the house was locked up for the night. He looked in on Posy and paused outside of Katniss' room. He pressed his fingertips to her door and closed his eyes, images of Katniss on the other side, in her bed alone assaulting him causing his erection to return with a vengeance.

Then he remembered just why she was in that bed alone and he felt wretched. He sent up a silent apology to Gale and moved on to his room. Unfortunately, no amount of guilt could curb his body's reaction to her and he fisted his hand around his throbbing cock as soon as he stepped into the shower.

After that memory, maybe it was a good thing that she was avoiding him.

With a sigh, Peeta poured another cup of coffee. For the last several nights he'd been taking walks around the property, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. He did this twice a day. Then, he'd taken to fixing things around the farm. There was a hole in the chicken coop wire and a fence post that had come down. He mucked out the horse stalls when Katniss took them out to their pasture for the day. He chopped wood and canned the last of the summer vegetables.

He really had no idea what he was doing here.

When Hazelle had walked into the bakery two weeks ago and said Katniss needed him, he'd agreed without hesitation. He'd run before, leaving her without a word after the funeral and no contact aside from his not so secret monetary help. He owed Gale _and _Katniss for that.

He just hadn't been prepared for things to be so tense.

Peeta knew that after the funeral, he wouldn't have been able to stay in Panem indefinitely. He had a life back in the Capital. But he had been so afraid of his feelings and that ever present guilt for them, that he'd handled his leaving badly. Katniss would have understood his leaving, would have expected it, if he hadn't just…disappeared. And they wouldn't be in the perpetual bubble of silence and longing-on his part-they found themselves floating in now.

He'd always been so good with words, so good in any given situation. Learning how to dodge his mother over the years had given him that skill if nothing else. Never let the people on the outside of their house see how badly his home situation affected him. He'd used that skill to befriend Gale and finally Katniss. But it failed him after the funeral and it was failing him now.

"Peeta, Peeta, Peeta!" Posy shot out into the kitchen, her twin braids flying behind her. She reminded him so much of Katniss in that instant he felt his heart clench. It hadn't taken a lot for him to fall as hard for the daughter as he had for the mother all those years ago.

"What's up, sweetheart?"

"Mommy says I'm gonna see Regina on Saturday."

"You are," Peeta nodded affirmative as he glanced up at Katniss. He didn't miss the slight smile he saw lift her lips as she watched her daughter dance around the kitchen.

"I can't wait." She exclaimed, latching onto his waist in a hard, fast hug. He returned it with a laugh, his hand gently tugging one of her braids.

"It'll be tomorrow soon enough." He assured her as she let him go.

"Come on, Duck." Katniss grabbed Posy's backpack and her jacket then helped the girl into them. When they were ready she looked up at Peeta. "I'll be back."

Peeta nodded and watched them turn. "Hey, Katniss. I thought I might give my truck an oil change this weekend. If your truck needs one, I'll be happy to do it." He thought he must be desperate to talk to her if he was stopping her to offer that.

He saw her start to refuse, a reflex anytime anyone offered help she didn't ask for. Then, she seemed to pull back. "Sure. Maybe you could change the oil in the tractor too."

"Ok." He agreed easily, giving her a smile. There, they'd had a whole conversation. He felt ridiculously accomplished. Especially when she returned his smile, although hers was a great deal smaller. She hustled Posy out the door to the truck in question.

He hoped that Katniss would stop being so stiff around him; otherwise this arrangement was going to be miserable. He wasn't even sure what the hell he was doing here. Hazelle had been very vague. Gale had been cryptic that day in the woods and Katniss wasn't talking.

Maybe it was time to hunt down Haymitch and see if he was anymore forthcoming.

With a sigh, Peeta did a quick calculation. He'd wait until later to find the old man. It was too early to disturb him, since Haymitch barely functioned before he got at least half a bottle in him. He also didn't relish the thought of having to wake him up if he was still sleeping and having to dodge the knife the older man always slept with.

Peeta felt restless, annoyed, like there was a twitchy kind of energy just under his skin.

_Looks like your chopping wood, Mellark._

He'd work on the woodpile for a while, and then come inside to make some cheese buns for dinner. They were Katniss' favorite and they would go with the vegetable beef soup he was making for dinner.

Damn, one of these days he'd have to find out where his balls disappeared too. After another sigh, this one disgusted, Peeta walked out to go play with a very manly ax.

* * *

a/n- Well, they are certainly going to have plenty of firewood aren't they? Couldn't resist Peeta doing manual work in the next chapter. Cause you know, once he gets hot, that shirts gonna come off, ;-D Work really kicked me in the butt this week, so I could really use some reviews to make me feel better. Was that shameless enough? Hope so. Enjoy! Also, you can come follow me at tumblr under my author name Jypzrose. Since I had trouble with posting last week to Ffnet, I'll post my updates there as well so you know where to go. Thanks! Jypz/Lisa


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter** **Six**

_The Truth Comes Out_

When Katniss got home from taking Posy to school, she heard the steady _thwack thwack _of the ax from the other side of the barn. She eased the door of the old truck closed and walked over to investigate. The sight that greeted her drove all the air out of her lungs and made her mouth go dry.

Peeta was chopping wood. Shirtless.

She had only been gone a good half hour or so but he'd apparently worked up enough of a sweat in that time to shed his shirt. He still wore his wife beater, the sleeveless design allowing her to see the play of his muscles across his broad shoulders and the flex of his biceps. His jeans hugged his butt almost lovingly and Katniss felt her fingers twitch with the urge to touch.

He hadn't noticed her yet and Katniss edged around the corner of the barn so he'd have to fully around turn to see her. She felt like a voyeur, her eyes roaming hungrily over him as he worked. Heat pooled through her body, flushing her skin and drenching her panties. She felt the insistant throb in the apex of her thighs and she rubbed them together to ease the ache.

When she was younger, she didn't allow herself to dwell on the strange feelings Peeta seemed to draw out of her. Now that she was older and the buffer of Gale was gone, there was no denying what she was feeling.

She wanted Peeta Mellark.

Bad.

Kantiss knew she should move away. Haymitch's room was in the barn and who knew where the old man was lurking. She would be mortified if he caught her ogling Peeta. But she just _couldn't._

She was entranced by his arms. She knew his hands were calloused and scarred from the ovens he worked with. His fingers were strong, long and well kept. She could see the thickness of his thighs as he moved around, the strength that seemed to flow through his body like water making his movements easy. Long hours hauling large bags of flour and sugar and god knew what else around the bakery made him a force to be dealt with on the football field.

He was a man that liked to do things for himself. It didn't surprise her that he'd offered to do the maintenance on her truck or that he'd fixed so many things around the farm. He'd driven almost as many nails in her house as either she or Gale.

The body she was looking at now, much like her own, was sculpted by hard work and she had an almost desperate need to explore it. Katniss breathed out a low moan and wrapped her arms around herself. They were a poor substitution for another pair.

The sound of a car on the driveway jerked her attention away from the Baker Man Buffet in front of her to the car making its way up the dusty road. Dread washed the away most of the lust she'd been feeling like a cold bucket of water when she recognized the sleek, black vehicle.

It belonged to Snow. But, he hadn't been back to the farm since Gale's funeral. And he wasn't here now, it seemed.

Romulus Thread, Snow's muscle, got out of the front seat. He had the look of ex military; from the top of his crew cut to the heavy boots he wore on his feet. He was stocky and well muscled, like Peeta. But while Peeta's physique had her trembling with want, Thread's just made her shudder with revulsion.

Thread sent her a wave and a smile spread across his thin lips. Well, she supposed it was a smile. It looked more like a sneer to her.

Peeta forgotten, or at least put on the back burner for now, Katniss moved across the yard.

"What are you doing here, Thread?"

"Now, Katniss, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Romulus?"

"At least one more," she snapped. She crossed her arms over her breasts and scowled deeply at him. "And you didn't answer my question? I'm not selling."

"Ah, I'm not here for that." A flash of his white teeth made her cringe. "I heard you had some trouble. Just wanted to make sure you were doing ok."

"That was two weeks ago. Thanks for rushing over." Katniss arched a brow. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"You know working for Snow keeps me busy. You know you being out here by yourself makes me concerned."

"Well, you don't have to worry. We're doing just fine."

"You shouldn't be so hostile, Katniss. I could be useful to you." The way his icy blue eyes roamed over her made her skin crawl. She opened her mouth to tell him off when she saw his eyes leave her and narrow just as she heard Peeta come up behind them.

"Everything ok, sweetheart?" He stopped next to her and slid his arm casually around her waist, as if he'd done it a hundred times before. He'd put his shirt back on, but left it unbuttoned. His dark blond hair was damp with sweat and curly around his ears and collar. He smelled of wood and bread and sweat. It made her dizzy.

"Who's this?" Thread demanded, his icy eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh, excuse me," Ever polite, Peeta flashed a smile and held out a hand towards the other man. "I'm Peeta Mellark." Thread stared at the outstretched hand for a long moment before finally taking it.

"Mellark? Like the bakery in town?"

"The very one." He shifted his grip on Katniss, draping his arm around her shoulders protectively and pulling her close. He looked pleasant and mild mannered, but Katniss could feel the tension in his body. She was sure it mirrored her own. She knew what he'd meant by moving his arm, the message he sent clear. _Mine._

She was annoyed that he was showing possessiveness in front of Thread and it took all her willpower not to shrug him off. Then she noticed the murderous look in Thread's face and she felt the first tendrils of fear.

"I was just making sure that Katniss was all right. After that nasty business that just happened." He raised his chin like a challenge and damn if Peeta didn't rise to it.

"Yeah? How about that? I've been here since right after it happened, though. Hopefully whatever sicko did that won't come back."

_Did he just say _sicko?_ Is he trying to provoke Thread? _Katniss thought. The men seemed to completely forget she was there as they lapsed into a silent staring contest. They were emitting so much testosterone, she wouldn't have been surprised if they started to arm wrestle.

Tiring of it, Katniss cleared her throat and waited until their attention was back on her. "Thanks for stopping by. I'll make sure Cray knows you've performed your civic duty."

Katniss offered him a saccharine smile which rivaled Peeta's with the depth of its sincerity. Thread bared his teeth again and nodded.

"You take care, Katniss. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Oh, I think we've got it covered. Thanks again for your concern." Peeta's voice didn't even hint at being threatening. But there was no denying the implication was there. Thread narrowed his eyes again and Katniss nearly gasped at the hatred she saw in his gaze. It was all directed at Peeta.

She waited until Thread was in his car and heading back the way he came before turning on the blond next to her.

"God, what is wrong with you?" She shoved his arm off her shoulders and glared up at him. "You did everything but whip it out o measure who's is bigger."

"Don't need to. When a man fucks with a woman the way he did, mine's already bigger by default." Peeta snapped back. Why that comment made her want to laugh when she was so _pissed_ was a mystery to her.

"You can't just do that, Peeta. You can't just walk in here after being gone for _years_ without even a goodbye and play all knight in shining armor!" She almost stamped her foot in frustration, but she managed not too. Barely.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I've told you that I was a coward. I was too self involved to remember my promise to my best friend." His shoulders sagged with his ever present guilt and he dropped his eyes from her.

"Too hell with that promise to Gale! What about us being friends Peeta? Didn't I deserve better treatment because you and I were friends?" She cursed the tears she could feel burning behind her eyes and she glared hard at him. He seemed taken aback at that and fresh guilt flooded his face. Her own reared up as well; she hadn't really meant to get into this.

"I don't know what to do, Kat. I've fucked up so bad."

"Yeah. You did." Katniss agreed with a shrug. But she didn't want to fight. Not about the past. The present was much more pressing. "You shouldn't have provoked Thread that way. He's Snow's muscle for a reason."

"That son of a bitch was looking at you like he wanted to eat you in one bite." Peeta took a step closer to her, his anger newly sparked at the reminder of the other man. His eyes were flashing dangerously and his skin was flushed with his irritation. Why did he look sexy as hell to her right then?

"I've been dealing with him just fine on my own. I can…"

"Take car of yourself." Peeta interrupted. "I know. We all do. But there is nothing wrong with accepting a little help."

"You're here aren't you? I let Hazelle drag your ass out here and put you in my house. For what? Stupid pranks? Everyone is taking this crap too seriously."

"Really?" Peeta looked at her like she was missing the whole point. "How often does Thread come out here?"

That gave her pause. Katniss stopped and thought, her dark brows drawing together as she did a mental tally.

"A couple of times a month." She finally said.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"What are his reasons for coming out?" Peeta said slowly like he was talking to Posy. There was an intensity coming off of him that was unnerving her.

"He says he's just checking on us. I figure he's just spying for Snow." She was starting to get the feeling that she _had_ been missing the whole point. That feeling was compounded by the snort Peeta gave.

"Really, Katniss? When was the last time Snow set foot on the property?" Now she was feeling a little foolish.

"Not since the day of Gale's funeral." Katniss admitted softly.

"Yeah. I don't think Snow's the type of man to wait _five years_ for a young widow to decide to sell. For anything for that matter"

"So what are you saying, Peeta?" Katniss growled in frustration.

"That man," Peeta pointed down the driveway as if Thread were still there. "Wants. You."

If Katniss rolled her eyes any harder they would have done a complete revolution in her head. "No, I don't think so."

"You have no idea the effect you can have, do you?" Peeta shook his head in disbelief.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Peeta closed his eyes, seeming to fight an internal war with himself. As she watched him, Katniss realized she didn't want him to say anything. Whatever came out of his mouth now wouldn't be able to be taken back.

She wanted to run now, to leave him behind without a word like he'd done her. But she found her feet rooted to the spot as she waited for him to come back from wherever he'd gone.

Suddenly, his eyes popped open burning like blue fire with determination and something else that terrified Katniss. He stepped closer to her, invading her space. The blue of his eyes was so dark, so intense, she had to drop her gaze or else get burned up by it. She found herself staring at the firm definition of his torso, which really wasn't much better as it reminded her of the way she felt watching him earlier.

He leaned down until his lips were a whisper away from her ear. His breath blew hot over her skin as he started to speak.

"I have wanted you for as long as I can remember, Katniss Everdeen. So I _know_ what it looks like on another man." She let out an involuntary gasp at his matter of fact statement. She barely took in a breath as he continued. "The problem is, what is _that_ man willing to do to have you?"

And with that rather chilling statement, Peeta walked away, leaving her to stare unseeing at the space he just left, her mind trying to reject what he'd said.

* * *

A/n- Not sure I'm loving this chapter. But, there it is. I hope you enjoy. Please, please review. Hope I did shirtless!Peeta justice. Oh yeah, I'll shout out whoever catches the POTC quote I snuck in there. I apologize for any mistakes. I'm my own beta. Lisa/Jypz


	7. Let it Go and Start Over

**Chapter Seven**

_Let it Go and Start Over_

The next couple of days were as awkward as the first. Katniss did her absolute best to avoid Peeta, his confession causing a quagmire of confusion and guilt-and longing-to swirl slick in her stomach. Dealing with her feelings was hard enough. Having his thrust on her was excruciating.

Her body didn't seem to be confused at all about what it wanted from the blonde baker however and it was frustrating. How could she think when her core was constantly demanding to be filled by him and her breasts were desperate for his blunt fingers to possess them? Her lips practically ached to kiss him.

Her dreams were plagued by all this and more. Gale would make appearances, his clear grey eyes looking at her sadly. Or sometimes he was standing there, while Peeta took her, his voice telling her he always knew this was going to happen. He didn't seem angry just resigned. She woke up feeling hollow and achy, her wants warring with her guilt.

There was also a little voice in the back of her head that was getting louder with each passing hour, that it had been five years. Gale was gone. And Peeta wasn't.

Peeta didn't seem to want to interact with her either. He still made breakfast and dinner, but he didn't eat with them anymore. He'd leave a sandwich for Katniss for lunch, but again, he was never in the house when she came in to eat it. At night, he still spent time with Posy, but he disappeared into his room as soon as she was put to bed.

She was grateful for the space he was giving her and annoyed at it at the same time. How do you declare something like that then just ignore her afterwards?

To say Katniss was thrilled with Saturday finally came was an understatement.

Peeta had left very early that morning, leaving a note for Katniss that Delly would be expecting her to drop Posy off when she was ready. Posy hadn't seemed disappointed that she didn't get to go with Peeta, so Katniss suspected he'd already talked to her about it. And when Posy mentioned that he'd promised to show her the cake when it was finished confirmed her suspicion.

So, with no threat of seeing Peeta, Katniss lingered over her coffee and cinnamon roll. She had spent all of Friday making sure Saturday's chores were done so she could free all day. Just in case she needed to go pick Posy up early, or whatever. Not that she was nervous for Posy spending the day away from her. She did it often enough. This was just the first time she'd be gone all day, with someone not family.

She could hear Posy in the living room, watching a few cartoons before they got her stuff together. There was no reason to rush, despite the excitement that practically vibrating off of her daughter.

As if reading her mother's mind, Posy bolted into the kitchen. She was already dressed in a pair of pink jeans, a Hello Kitty shirt and her sneakers. Her hair had been haphazardly put in dual ponytails by her unschooled hands and her cloud eyes were bright with eagerness.

"Mommy," Posy let the word drag out to three syllables, her annoyance that her mother was still eating her breakfast written all over her face. "You're not done yet?" She asked, exasperated. Katniss merely arched a dark brow and bit the inside of her lip to keep from smiling.

"Posy Gail Hawthorne, be patient." That was laughable, since other than when she was hunting, Katniss was rarely ever patient herself. "It's barely eleven o'clock."

"Please, mommy? Can you hurry a _little?_"

Katniss sighed and gave her head a little shake. "All right, duck. Let's get your stuff together." With an excited squeal, Posy took off towards her room. Katniss snorted out a laugh then shoved the rest of her roll in her mouth before downing the last of her coffee. She'd just put her dishes in the sink when Posy reentered the kitchen, her Hello Kitty backpack slung over her shoulder.

"I'm ready," the little girl declared with a grin.

"Hold on. Let me see what's in there and go get a brush so I can fix your hair. The longer you take, the longer it'll take to get out of here." Katniss told her as Posy opened her mouth to protest. With a small pout, Posy dropped the pack on the table then went to get her brush.

Katniss did a quick assessment of what Posy was taking. Some favorite toys, a color book and crayons and the extra set of clothes Katniss always insisted on. She'd learned a long time ago to _always_ have an extra set on hand. Who knew what they might get into?

When Posy returned, she quickly brushed and re-did the tails, which were now much less lopsided on the girl's head. Then they headed out.

The drive into town didn't take long. Posy hummed happily beside Katniss, her ponytails swinging silkily around her head as she shook it. Katniss drove on autopilot around the square. She turned into bakery parking lot and turned off the truck. She helped Posy out of the car, and then used the door at the back of the building that led to the residence upstairs. There had been two apartments taking up the two upper floors of the building at one time. When Peeta's father bought it, he'd quickly renovated it to make a two level home. He'd gutted the entire thing, with three bedrooms and a bath on the top floor and two bedrooms and two baths on the first floor of the residence.

Peeta and Graham had both moved out. Peeta after college and Graham after his stint in jail. That left Rye, the middle child, to inherit the house to live in. She knew, once Mr. Mellark passed away and Mrs. Mellark left for her sister's in Florida, that it Rye took no time moving his family in.

The evidence of that move was present as soon as Delly answered the door. Katniss got a glimpse of the boxes that littered the living room and empty boxes were stacked by the door as Delly pulled her in for a hug.

"Katniss! It is so good to see you. You know, I would have come out to the house, but I'm never sure if you want visitors. But now that our girls are friends, we can maybe be friends too. Hi Posy. Gina's upstairs waiting for you." Delly said all this in a breath, barely pulling away from Katniss to smile brightly at her. Posy grinned widely and bolted up the stairs.

"Hi Delly. I wouldn't mind if you came out to the farm." Katniss heard herself saying. She scowled as soon as the words were out of her mouth. It wasn't that she disliked Delly. Much like Peeta, it was almost impossible to. But she was a little…_exuberant_. And that sometimes set Katniss' teeth on edge.

Delly thankfully just took her scowl in stride. She laughed that musical laugh of hers and pulled Katniss through the house to the kitchen. "Come on and have a cup of coffee with me. Have you eaten? As you know, living with a baker means no shortage of pastries laying around. I keep telling Rye to stop bringing them home or else I'll never lose the baby weight." Katniss vaguely remembered hearing they'd had a boy not that long ago. In the absence of crying, she figured the baby must be asleep.

"I had a cinnamon bun." She confirmed with a weak smile. Delly chuckled again.

"Of course." Delly led her into the kitchen that hadn't changed since they were kids. The walls were still a cheerful yellow, the cabinets a pristine white. Someone had taken the time to stencil daisies to the front panels. There was breakfast nook with a table set with four placemats, a lazy Susan and small vase with more daisies spilling out of it. "Have a seat. I'll get you your coffee."

"Ok." Katniss slid into one of the chairs and looked around, a feeling of nostalgia rushing over her. She spent some time here when they were in high school. Not as much as at her house or Gale's, since Mrs. Mellark wasn't afraid of voicing her opinion of kids from the Seam. But when ever she went to visit her sister, she and Gale could be found here with Peeta's current Girl of the Week, scarfing down cookies and whatever other baked good Peeta's dad would give them.

She felt a tinge of sadness that the baker was gone. Despite his inability to protect his sons from his wife, he was a good, sweet man. She had liked him a lot.

"Here you go. And I wasn't sure how you took your coffee so I heres the sugar and cream. I'm sorry about the mess. We're still trying to get all moved in. I didn't realize how much crap we had in that tiny apartment over on Leevy Street. And with two kids? I'm surprised we weren't on an episode of Hoarders." Delly set down two mugs her words stumbling out in that too fast way she talked. The fact that Katniss had followed the subject changes impressed her.

"It's fine." Katniss said simply, adding sugar and cream to her coffee. She hadn't really planned on staying. But, Delly being Delly had managed to usher her right where she wanted her.

"I'm sorry to hear about all that's going on at your farm, Katniss. I hope Peeta's being there has been a comfort."

Katniss nearly choked on her first sip of coffee. Peeta's presence, despite being extremely unnerving, _had_ been comforting. And familiar.

"I suppose." She opted to say instead, her grey eyes lifting to meet Delly's brown ones. The knowing look she saw there had her setting her cup down a little harder than she had intended.

"You know, Katniss," Whatever Delly was going to say was cut off by the sound of giggles bursting into the kitchen.

"Mommy, can I spend the night?" Posy ran up to Katniss, her eyes hopeful and a wide smile on her mouth.

"Mommy, can Posy spend the night?" Gina parroted Posy, batting her dark eyes up at her mother. Regina Mellark was a beautiful combination of her parents. She had Delly's dark eyes and Rye's golden blond curls. Her smile was all Mellark and her dimples Cartwright. She was a little heavier than Posy. But if her mother was any indication, those extra pounds would form into generous curves in her teen years.

Both little girls turned hopeful eyes on their prospective mothers. Where Delly smiled indulgently already nodding her permission, Katniss felt another scowl settle on her face. If she said yes, it would be the first time she'd spent the night away from Posy since Gale died where she wasn't with Hazelle. And those nights were few and far between, as Katniss didn't _want_ to be away from her that long.

"You don't have anything to sleep in." Katniss said, stalling. She knew this was a weak excuse, one Regina immediately waved away.

"I have lots of nightgowns." She told Katniss before getting shushed by Delly. She mumbled a sorry but still cast hopeful eyes on Katniss.

"I have clothes for tomorrow too, remember mommy? We always pack extra." Posy offered helpfully.

Katniss hedged, thought about bringing up her lack of toothbrush and other nighttime things. But she had feeling that would be waved away as well. She could feel Delly looking at her, waiting.

"Ok." Katniss found herself saying, a tiny pang in her heart. The brilliant smile Posy gave her did a lot to soothe the ache. Posy threw herself at her mother, giving her a hug and kiss before the girls were off again.

"Don't worry, Katniss. If she gets nervous or scared, we'll call right away." Delly said, reaching across to give Katniss a sympathetic pat on the hand. Katniss gave her a tight, watery smile.

"Thank you. For having her," She managed around the lump in her throat. She had to remind herself that Posy was growing up and needed these types of things. Those reminders hadn't helped much with Prim, but she still gave them to herself.

"Of course. She's a great kid." Delly said with a wave that reminded her of the one Regina just gave.

Suddenly, emotion welled up inside of Katniss, threatening to choke her and making it hard to breathe.

"Uhm, thanks for the coffee. I'll…I'll be going now. I'll pick her up after breakfast tomorrow." She stood quickly, offering another smile to Delly before hastily making her way to the front door. She yelped in surprise when just as she reached for it, the door swung open to let Rye inside.

God, couldn't she get away from a Mellark for two seconds?

"Hey, Katniss. Good to see you." Rye said, a wide smile on his face.

"Thanks, I'll see you in the morning." She slid passed Rye, not caring if she seemed rude. She was feeling stupidly emotional from Posy's first, unexpected sleep over and she just wanted to get out of there.

When she got to the bottom of the steps she slid a glance towards to door leading to the bakery. Despite herself, she stepped over to the window and peered inside. She saw Peeta, sitting in front of huge, multi-tiered monstrosity that was covered in roses, silver accents and delicate string work. She watched the way the muscles in his broad back moved and felt that damn ache start deep in her belly.

Then, in that uncanny way of his, Peeta turned and met her eyes as if he'd felt her staring. This was the first time they'd looked at each other in days and she felt the need she'd been denying reach up and clutch at her like a claw. By the spark of fire she saw in his eyes, she knew he felt it too.

Katniss took a quick step away from the door, her lust addled brain realizing the true implication of Posy being gone for the night. She and Peeta would be completely alone in the house. All night.

_Shit._ She didn't know if she could handle that after his confession and her own self-realization. She didn't know if she was ready to fulfill the promise she'd seen in his eyes just now.

It was times like this that she regretted not having any real girlfriends. She'd had a lot of acquaintances. Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter was probably the closest she'd ever come, but Madge had left Panem to go to school in the Capital. She'd met a man, got married and stayed there. Now, they barely remembered to exchange Christmas cards much less have deep discussions about Katniss' sex life. And talking to Hazelle was just….no.

God, she really missed her mother.

With a sigh, Katniss turned and walked out to her truck. Maybe Prim was still working her shift.

It didn't take her long to get to _Sae's Greasy Spoon_ diner. It was just before lunch, so there was a crowd, but Katniss found a spot to park across the street. As soon as she walked inside, the smell of coffee and grease assaulted her in a strangely comforting way. This was another place she spent in her youth. Waiting tables and the occasional "date" with Gale over cheeseburgers and milkshakes.

"Prim," Katniss called to her sister as she sat herself on the last stool at the counter.

"Hey, Katniss. The usual?" Prim topped off the coffee she was pouring then made her way down to her sister. Katniss felt a rush of affection as the younger woman wordlessly set a glass of water in front of her.

"Just some fries. I'm not really hungry."

"Okay." Prim jotted down her order, set it on the carousel in the pick up window. "Need some fries, Sae." She called back. Her clear blue eyes ran over the diner quickly, assessing that her customers were taken care of for now and that she could take a minute to talk to her sister.

"Where's my niece?" Prim asked. Another thing they would do on Saturday's was come visit Aunt Prim when she worked the diner and eat pie. Prim tucked a short strand of blond hair behind her ear and leaned against the counter.

About a year after their parents had passed and Prim had moved in with her and Gale, her younger sister had chopped her waist length blonde hair to just below her chin, died it pink and started wearing black clothes and heavy eyeliner. She'd also started dating. The boys were actually the hardest thing for Katniss to accept.

Now that she was twenty-four, a newly minted nurse picking up shifts at Sae's to pay off student loans, the only thing left from those rebellious days was the length of her hair. Katniss had to admit it suited her.

"She is having a sleepover with Regina Mellark." Katniss couldn't stop the frown that pulled her brows together.

"Wow. The Mellarks? I'm guessing Peeta had something to do with this."

Katniss shrugged. "He took Posy over to the bakery when he picked up his stuff and apparently she and Rye's daughter hit it off."

"Well, that's nice." Prim raised a light brow as if asking Katniss 'wasn't it?' Again, Katniss just shrugged. "Speaking of the Mellarks. Why did I have to hear from Hazelle that Peeta was staying with you? And also _why_ he's staying with you?"

Guilt had Katniss' scowl deepening. She hadn't quite gotten out of the habit of trying to protect Prim, much to Prim's annoyance.

"Been busy,"

"Uh huh." It still unnerved Katniss that when Prim got _that_ look on her face, it could make her feel like _she_ was the younger sister. She stayed quiet while Prim gave her an annoyed stare. "How about this? Come over tonight. I don't have to work at the hospital and the hubs is trying out a new recipe for dinner. He's always looking for guinea pigs. Then we can talk about all these new developments."

Katniss still couldn't believe that Prim was married. To her mind, Prim should still have her hair in twin braids having tea parties with her stuffed animals.

"I don't know. I don't really like being away from the farm too long."

"Come on, Katniss. It will be fun. Haymitch is there, right?"

"Prim," Katniss started, but Prim held a hand up.

"Look, I know you're worried. Things have been happening. But you never do anything for yourself." Why did it feel like Prim was talking about more than just coming over for dinner? "It'll be fun. Come on."

"All right, all right. I'll come over."

"Great! I get off at five. Come by then." Prime beamed, making Katniss chuckle.

"I think I might head to the Hob, kill some time." The Hob was the local flea market. There were always deals to be had if one knew how to look.

"Ooh. Trash or treasure. My fave." Prim turned and picked up Katniss' fries and another order that had come up. "Lunch rush is getting ready to start. I'll see you tonight."

"Ok." Prim darted off to deliver the other order. Katniss picked up the ketchup and dumped it on her fries, for the first time in a few days a smile curving her lips.

* * *

A/n-I know, no real Peeta. No Peeta next chapter either. These couple of chapters are mostly about Katniss getting her act together to decide to start something with Peeta. Peeta's issues will come more into play after they've started. Next chapter, we meet Prim's husband. And no, it's not Rory. ;) Oh, and our 'friend' isn't done yet either. Jypz/Lisa


	8. Hey Brother, Hey Sister

**Chapter Eight**

_Hey Brother…Hey Sister,_

"Here little brother." Rye came around the counter in the bakery kitchen and slid a cup of tea over to Peeta. The younger Mellark was just finishing up dusting the fondant roses he'd made with silver dust. He'd seen enough silver and white today to last him a lifetime.

"Thanks," he dropped the brush and grabbed the mug, letting the warmth ease the cramps in his fingers from constantly squeezing the decorating bag.

"You have mad skills, Peet. You sure you want to give up all those high paying Senators and shit to live the small town life in my shadow?" Rye said, giving the cake an approving nod.

"Your shadow? Is that why I had to come in and do this cake today? And I don't even technically work here. I'm in your shadow?" Peeta smirked over at his older brother. Rye snorted and sipped his own tea. Normally he preferred coffee, but it was late and he wanted to sleep at some point. Peeta was the same way.

"Seriously, Peeta. What the hell are you doing here? You've got so much damn talent to be wasting away here." Rye leaned forward on arms that were just as muscular and scarred as Peeta's. All the Mellark boys carried the signature blond hair and blue eyes that their father had. Rye's hair was shorter, lighter and his eyes were more the color of robin's eggs than the dark evening sky of Peeta's. Graham's hair was closer to brown and his eyes were icy. Each was of varying shade and height, but there was no mistaking they were all brothers.

"You know why I'm here, Rye. I don't really want to get into this again. I've had enough of those spoiled Senator's wives nagging me to death about every damn detail. Or worse, grabbing my ass and slipping hotel keys into my pocket."

"You slut." Rye deadpanned. Peeta chuckled and leaned forward. "Is she worth it?"

"Do I even need to answer that?"

Rye shook his head. He'd known for years about the way his brother felt about Katniss. He could see it. She was beautiful, mysterious in that standoffish way she had. And no one could deny how fiercely protective she was of her family. He didn't know her well, just as a ghost that flitted through his house with Gale and Peeta when their mother was gone. But he could see the devotion that both boys gave her. He hadn't understood it at the time, the kind of love they both carried for that girl.

Until the first time he saw Delly when she came back to town. Then he understood perfectly.

"Just be careful. Thread…he's not right. Snow hired him for good reason. So, pissing him off is probably not a brilliant idea."

"No. Probably not. But he needed to know that I was there. Maybe he'll move on."

"Or maybe he'll just smear you across the back of the garden shed."

"Nice." Peeta glared at Rye. Rye just shrugged.

"Seriously. This is some crazy shit going on. We just lost dad. I don't want to lose you too."

Peeta sighed and reached over to put his hand over Rye's. Without any shame, Rye turned his hand and gripped the younger man's staring at his brother.

"I'll be careful. I just can't leave her to deal with this. I've already done that once. She needs me, I'm there. Always."

"I know. I know. I get it." They released each other's hands and sat back again, silence descending for a minute before Rye chuckled.

"Man, you should have seen her run out of here this morning. I thought I was going to get freezer burn she gave me such an icy glare this morning."

"That's Katniss. Delly said she got a little misty when the girls bombarded them with staying the night." Peeta said. Delly had come down to make him eat some lunch. He had a habit of getting completely engrossed in his work and forgetting to eat. She'd then stayed and talked to him and made sure he ate every bite.

"Ah. First sleep over blues. Delly cried like a baby the first time Regina stayed at a friends house." Rye stood and took his mug to the sink, rinsed it out then turned to lean on the sink and leveled Peeta with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What?"

"So, Posy's here tonight, huh?"

"Yeah." Peeta answered slowly.

"You and Katniss alone in the house tonight then." Rye wagged his brows. His words sank in and Peeta felt the truth of them like a punch in the gut. He and Katniss would be alone. All night. Alone.

The blood seemed to drain from everywhere in his body to pool painfully in his crotch. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried thinking of baseball to alleviate it. He could feel Rye's knowing gaze on him and he refused to look up.

"Well, I'm going to go help my wife wrangle two little girls and a baby. Then I might wrangle her a little bit too. Lock up when you leave." Peeta finally looked up to watch his brother move to leave. That's when Rye fixed him with a wicked grin and gave him his parting shot. "Try not to let the lonely widow break you too bad. It's probably been a while for her."

"Fuck you, Rye." Peeta ground out as his cock throbbed painfully with the truth of it.

"Night, Peet." Rye chuckled all the way out, leaving Peeta to struggle to calm down so he could at least walk without a limp to his truck.

* * *

At five thirty Katniss climbed the stairs of the attic apartment Prim and her husband rented in the main square of Panem. The old Victorian had been lovingly restored and divided into apartments by a couple that had moved there from Florida. Finnick Odair and his wife Annie were a ridiculously beautiful couple that would have looked more at home in California than Panem, Maryland. But somehow they fit in.

Katniss didn't know either of them very well, but she did exchange hellos whenever she saw them. Today was not one of those times.

She came to the top and hefted the bottle of wine she'd picked up and tucked a stray dark hair behind her ear before using that same hand to knock on the door. It took only a couple of minutes for the door to swing open.

"Ooh, you're here." Prim actually looked a little surprised that she had actually come.

"I said I would be." Katniss said without heat. Prim grinned and waved her in.

"Come in. Coat, wine. Honey! Katniss brought wine."

"What kind?" Came the deep baritone out of the kitchen.

"Pinto grigio."

"Perfect." Prim rolled her eyes, the smile never leaving her face as she hung up Katniss' jacket on a hook by the door. The door swung shut as the two Everdeen women moved through the tiny living room to the even tinier kitchen.

"Here, honey." Prim handed the bottle to the man standing in front of the stove stirring something that smelled amazing. Katniss felt her mouth start to water. "God that smells good." Prim sighed, patting her husbands broad back. He turned his head and pressed a kiss on top of her blond head, a look of adoration in his dark brown eyes. Katniss smiled at the action. They had met through his sister Rue, who went to nursing school with Prim.

They were a definite odd couple, the pair of them. Her tall, hulky husband with his dark skin and eyes and tiny delicate Prim, all blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes. He was monosyllabic and Prim could barely shut up.

Katniss had had her reservations when Prim had first brought him home. She could now attest those feelings to not wanting to admit that Prim had grown up. It had only taken her witnessing the gentle way he treated her sister and the quiet adoration in his eyes to finally win Katniss over.

"Hi Thresh." Katniss said, sliding onto one of the bar stools at the counter dividing the kitchen from the living area.

"Katniss," Thresh replied, offering her a smile and a glass of wine. He went back to stirring his pot and it made her think of Peeta kneading bread at her kitchen island. Katniss briefly wondered why all the men in hers and Prim's lives wanted to feed them. Gale, who could barely put together a peanut butter sandwich, could drop a dear with one shot.

Katniss smiled at that and ran her finger around the rim of her glass. An image of him, before it started to go oh so wrong, rose in her memory. He stood tall and lean, his dark hair falling haphazardly across his forehead, a wide grin on his face and twinkle his clear grey eyes. She felt a little sad at what used to be.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Gale." Katniss answered Prim. Her sister patted her arm and smiled.

"Good thoughts?"

"Good thoughts." She agreed.

The sisters smiled at each other then took sips of their wine. Then Prim settled on the stool next to her and leveled her cornflower blue eyes on her.

"So, Peeta?"

"What about him?" Katniss took a larger sip of her wine and tried her own gaze to the much safer person, Thresh. She was surprised at house graceful his movements were in the miniscule kitchen despite his size.

"Duh. He's in your house." Prim rolled her eyes and shook her head at Katniss.

"Yes he is. I thought we'd already established that fact." Another gulp of wine slid down Katniss' throat. "Hazelle pushed him on me. Like I can't take care of myself." What did it say that she was getting tired of hearing that phrase come out of her mouth? Even though it was true, she was tired of feeling like she had to prove it to everybody all of a sudden.

"Doesn't the weight of the world get awful damn heavy Kat?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means everyone _knows_ you can take care of yourself and anyone else you take on. But asking for help isn't a weakness and accepting help isn't charity. Dad taught us that, remember?"

"Yes." Katniss said quietly. Her father had been the kindest, most gentle and giving person she had ever know. Peeta was the only person she had ever met that came close. Samuel Everdeen had pride, but he wasn't stupid and he'd told her on the very day that she'd seen Peeta delivering bread to the Seam that help was a gift. When had she forgotten that? Had she? She could accept help if it was offered. She never would have taken Peeta's money otherwise. But she would have rather cut out her own tongue than ask for it.

"Maybe if Snow just knows Peeta is there…"

"Peeta doesn't think Snow has anything to do with the things that have been happening." Katniss cut Prim off, the words out of her mouth before she even realized she was going to say them.

"What?" Prim and Thresh shared a confused look.

"He doesn't think its Snow." Katniss repeated. She felt her skin heat at the memory of their conversation. The heat she'd felt when his words washed over her. The need that was a constant plague to her senses. She shook it away and tried to focus on what Prim was asking her.

"Who does he think it is?"

"Thread."

"Ok. He works for Snow."

"Yes, but Peeta doesn't think he's working on Snow's orders. Snow's only offered to buy the place twice, five years ago. He thinks it's a stretch that Snow would be so slow at getting around to trying to scare us off."

"Okay?" Prim still didn't understand.

"He thinks that Thread…wants…me." Saying it out loud made her feel ridiculous. She wouldn't look at Prim she was so sure that it _was_ ridiculous. She took another swig of wine and wondered if she could just get Thresh to hand her the bottle.

"And why does he think that?" Something in Prim's tone had Katniss giving her a sharp look. Prim looked almost thoughtful as she waited for Katniss' answer.

"It doesn't matter. It's stupid. Maybe it is just a bunch of stupid kids.""

Prim was silent for a minute as she watched the wine swirl in her glass. Katniss waited for her to pull together whatever she was going to say.

"You know, when we were kids, I used to think you were so lucky."

Her brows pulled together in confusion at the sudden subject change.

"Why?" Growing up fast because of their parents death, marrying young to keep what was left of her family together only to lose her husband five short years later was something to be jealous of?

"Not only did Gale, tall dark and broody want my sister. But so did Peeta, town golden boy." Katniss couldn't help the stunned look that she was now sporting. "Of course, I was fourteen and hadn't realize that love triangles are complicated and messy and nobody really wins. At the time, I thought it was romantic." Thresh snorted at that which he covered with a cough and a sheepish look when his wife glared at him.

Katniss didn't know what to say to that so she just kept quiet. The fact that her baby sister had seen the way he felt about her years ago made her feel all the more clueless.

"I always thought," Prim continued. "That if you and Gale split, you would end up with Peeta."

"Prim!" Shock permeated Katniss' whole body at that. She jerked almost as if Prim had slapped her. Unfortunately, she wasn't exactly sure why she was so shocked. She always had the feeling that she and Gale wouldn't make it. And apparently Prim was more attuned to the adults around her than Katniss had ever giving her credit. "I loved Gale." She finished, sounding lame to her own ears.

:"I never said you didn't." Prim said softly. "There was just this…spark whenever you and Peeta were in the same room. And the way his eyes followed you when you weren't looking." Prim sighed at the memory. Actually sighed.

"There was no spark!" She denied. _But, wasn't there_, her inner voice asked. _You certainly felt something the other night._ And she'd accepted her rather lusty reaction to him in the yard.

"Look, I'm not saying what you had with Gale wasn't real. I would never say that." Prim continued. "I'm just saying that you and Gale were comfortable."

"Nothing wrong with that." Katniss mumbled. She hadn't realized she'd been so transparent about her depth of feeling for her husband. God, what a horrible person she was.

"Dinner's ready." Thresh set their bowls of pasta in front of them and topped of their glasses of wine. He gave Prim a look that told her maybe she should lay off for awhile.

"I love you Katniss. I didn't mean to upset you." Prim leaned over and hugged the older woman. Katniss couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too, Little Duck."

"Quack." They laughed at the old joke. Then they ate.

* * *

"Thresh, that was delicious. Thank you." Katniss complimented her brother in law. She had moved with Prim to the couch with a bottle of water. She had switched because she had to drive home soon.

"You're welcome." He smiled, pleased. He pressed a kiss to Prim's head then excused himself. He had to get up early to help in his dad's garage in the morning before his shift at the restaurant he worked at. Prim squeezed his hand and whispered that she loved him. He gave her a sweet smile, which said all he needed to.

"Goodnight Katniss."

"Goodnight." She smiled at him as he walked down the short hall to their bedroom. "What time is your shift tomorrow?" Katniss asked Prim.

"Three. I'll probably pick up the breakfast shift at Sae's in the morning."

"You guys work to hard." Katniss said with a frown. Even with the money that had been set aside from their parent's insurance money after they bought the farm, Prim still had to take out student loans. It pained Katniss that she hadn't been able to help more.

"Hey, we want a house and a bunch of kids. We _don't_ want a crapload of debt hanging over our heads. It's ok."

"I just wish…"

"Don't. You did so much for me after mom and dad died. More than you really had too. Took me in, dealt with my mini rebellion. Pushed me to be _more._ This isn't a big deal. I wish I could do more for _you._"

"You're already doing what I want from you. As long as you're happy and safe."

"That's all I want for you, too, Katniss. But I don't think you are happy. You haven't been, not really. Not since we were kids, before daddy lost his job."

Katniss was surprised at this. But for once, instead of arguing, she thought about it. She'd had plenty of happy moments and one of pure joy. Posy's birth had been the most terrifyingly perfect moment. But, maybe Prim was right.

"I don't think I know how to be happy." She admitted. Unbidden, an image of Peeta rose in her mind and she felt her heart throb.

"You just have to let yourself. Open yourself up." Prim said, resting her hand on Katniss'.

"Right." She said unconvinced. Like it was that easy. Opening her heart was an invitation for it to get broken. Losing Gale hadn't shattered it, but it had come close. She didn't know if she could handle another blow like that.

"Maybe with Peeta there..."

"Maybe what? This isn't some romance novel, Prim. He's there because Hazelle forced him into it under some misguided notion of protecting me. Because of some promise he made to Gale that he couldn't bother to keep after his best friend died. Once whatever the hell this is stops he'll be gone. Again." She felt flushed when she was done and she took a long pull of water, blinking away the sudden burning in her eyes.

"Wow. You're still mad at him." Prim sounded surprised.

"Aren't you?"

"No. But I've seen him since then. Yelled, told him he was a jerk then hugged him and moved on. He's still Peeta, Katniss. He loves you. Always has." Prim leveled her sister with those blue eyes and almost dared her to argue.

"Then why did he leave?" This was asked in a tiny voice that Katniss didn't even know she possessed. She'd been so damn mad when she realized he'd slunk out of town without a good bye. It _hurt._

"Because he loved Gale too. And thanks to that witch of a mother, guilt is something he is good at harboring."

Katniss felt a pain tighten her heart at that. Peeta's mother did have a particular affliction for going after him. From the bruises to the verbal abuse, it was a miracle that he because the man he was. He was generous to a fault. The bread when they were kids, the money after Gale passed. Even now, living with her and her hostility as some pseudo bodyguard. He was one of the kindest people she knew and she could admit that she had missed him.

"Just cut him some slack. And maybe explore that spark." Prim's eyes danced when Katniss glowered at her. "I'm just saying. It's been awhile since you've…sparked."

"Ok, ok. Enough with the sparking stuff. I'm going home." Katniss couldn't help but smile at her sister. "Go do some sparking of your own."

"Think I might. I love you, sweetie. I'll call you in a couple of days." Prim moved to follow Katniss to the door and pulled her into another hug. "Oh, I forgot. Me and Thresh both managed to get the Harvest Festival off. Want to do something?"

They used to have a barbecue then head to the town square to watch the parade and the carnival.

"Yeah. We'll work it out. Bye."

"Bye."

Katniss made her way out to the truck, her mind a million miles away from the Harvest Festival. She was acutely aware that Peeta might very well be home by the time she got there. Maybe he'd stay at his brother's tonight and keep an eye on Posy.

Which was a totally ridiculous hope.

With a sigh, Katniss drove out of town, her mind a jumbled mess of possibilities.

* * *

A/N- I gave you guys a bit of Peeta this time. He wasn't supposed to be in this chapter but I missed him too. LOL. So…no Posy. Empty house. What could happen? I already know and I'm not telling. Hehe. Sorry this was late. I've been crazy busy this weekend. Read, review, show me some love. Makes me a happy writer. Lisa/Jypz


	9. Out of the Frying Pan

**Chapter** **Nine**

_Out of the Frying Pan_…

The sun had gone down by the time Peeta let himself into the house. He tossed his keys onto the small console table next to the door and hung his jacket in the hall closet. He stretched his arms and flexed his hands to ease the tired ache after spending so long hunched over the cake. He was please with the way it came out and could only hope that the bride was as well.

He moved through the house, the light from the lamp Katniss always kept burning in the living room guiding him. His ease of movement was a testament to how at home he felt.

Peeta had helped take the ramshackle old farmhouse and made it into the home it was now. Gale and Katniss' home. Gale's presence was everywhere he looked. Like the old leather chair that they'd salvaged from a thrift shop nobody sat in now. Not even Posy. His bow was mounted on the wall. Their wedding picture on the mantle of the fireplace. All the pictures spread out including the portrait Peeta had done of the three of them after Posy was born.

The feeling of his friend all around him had him feeling both comforted and horrible all at once. He walked over to a picture taken at the last Harvest Festival he'd been to with the Hawthorne family.

He and Gale were sitting in the bed of the old truck, watching the parade while Gale fed Posy. Peeta had glanced down at the beautiful little girl, jealousy curling like an ugly snake in his stomach. It was a brief flash, a remnant of the Peeta that he'd been before that day in the woods.

When he'd looked up at Gale, he'd grinned. The happiness he felt for his friend in that second all over his face. And that was when Katniss had snapped the picture. The pair of them, one dark, one light, grinning like fools over the tiny girl.

"Dammit, Gale. I miss you." Peeta picked up the photo and stared at the profile of the other man. "I'm so sorry. I ran away. And now I'm back and I don't know what I'm doing. I love her so much, but I don't know if I'm helping her or just making her uncomfortable. I can't stop thinking about her and I know I promised you. But she doesn't want me here." The last was said in defeat, his shoulders sagging with the weight of the truth of it.

"Peeta?"

"Shit," The picture hit the floor when it slipped from his fingers. Luckily, it landed on the rug he was standing on and not the hardwood floor so it didn't shatter. Cursing, he bent and picked it up, raising wet blue eyes to her wide, stormy grey ones. "I didn't hear you pull up."

He had been so deep in his wallowing that his sixth sense where she was concerned didn't kick in. Somehow he'd even missed the loud motor of her truck or heard her come through the kitchen. She was leaning on the doorframe between the kitchen and the living room. She was wearing jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a black sweater to ward off the early evening chill. She'd switched out her hunting boots for flats. Her dark hair was loose around her face.

She was watching him, her brows furrowed and her lips parted. Peeta felt mildly panicked that she might have heard what he'd just said.

"Katniss, I…" He faltered. He had been captain of the debate team, Prom king and had comethisclose to being class president. He'd had his share of girlfriends and had been well liked, popular, even after he started hanging out the couple from the Seam. He played football and made his living dealing with customers all day. But just being around Katniss could tongue-tie him like a schoolboy with a crush.

"That's my favorite picture." Katniss waved a hand toward him, dropping her eyes briefly. "My boys with my girl." It just needed Prim to be complete.

"_Your_ boys?" Plural. Peeta felt his eyes widen at her admission.

"Besides my father, there have only been two men that I ever considered family." Katniss pushed away from the door and walked over to him. She took the picture, running her fingers gently around the frame before putting it back in its place.

"Really?" He sounded almost breathless and it made her smile again.

"I forgive you, Peeta. I'm sure Gale would too." She said it quick and she looked almost surprised that she'd said it. But once the word were out, she considered them and nodded. "I know he would. You were his best friend. Another brother he didn't know he needed until you were there. I think he would have forgiven you anything."

_He forgave me for loving you,_ Peeta thought. Her words humbled him and he pulled her to him to engulf her in a hug. To his surprise, her arms slid around his neck and held him close.

Her body pressed tight, her breasts crushed against his chest; her hips lined with his and her breath hot on his neck caused his blood to run hot. He felt a shudder flow over her. He pulled back a fraction, his blue gaze meeting her grey. He felt her hand move to his cheek, her thumb tracing circles over his skin. Peeta leaned into her hand, his own hands spreading flat on her back to hold her against him.

"Katniss." Her name was a quiet breath expelled from his lips. Katniss shivered again, the heat from his hands spreading through her like fire.

To think she'd been afraid to come home. Now she wished she'd some home earlier.

She couldn't say who moved first, or if it was mutual but their lips pressed gently together. Her breath hitched in her throat as heat flowed like liquid through her veins. Too soon, Peeta pulled back, his eyes dark with emotion.

The world seemed to hang between them in the heavy seconds they studied each other. It was like they were two teenagers faced with their first kiss instead of two adults carrying the memories of their experience.

This time, Katniss pulled him down, her mouth closing hungrily over his. He tasted better than she imagined and felt like heaven under her hands. She felt his tongue brush against her lips, which she parted easily, her own tongue sliding against his. They both moaned at the contact. She felt his hands glide under her shirt, the rough pads of his fingers raising gooseflesh on her back.

She broke away from his lips, peppering his chin and neck with wet kisses, her fingers tugging lightly on the hair they were buried in.

"I want you so much Katniss," Peeta gasped, capturing her mouth again. Something inside of her snapped with his ragged words, her hips thrusting forward against the evidence of his want. Her hands slid from his hair to his neck and lower still, across his abdomen where the muscles jumped at her touch. She pulled back to watch his eyes darken further when her tiny hands worked under his t-shirt. Within seconds it was off, exposing his broad chest to her gaze. He was beautiful, strong and defined but not too bulky. His torso narrowed into his hips where a fine v of hair disappeared into his jeans.

Without a word, Katniss slid her sweater off her arms and let it pool to the floor. Peeta watched her, seeming to be struck dumb by her movements. She was a little nervous herself, but her desire for the man in front of her was raging inside her, making soaking her panties and making the ache she'd been denying almost painful. She felt if she didn't have him, now, she would combust.

"Katniss?" He questioned, as if he didn't believe what was going on.

"Want to help me out here?" She asked, her words spurring him forward. Katniss gasped as his hands pushed under her shirt, taking the material with him as he ran his fingers up her sides. Soon it was over her head and tossed aside. He kissed her again, his lips moving lustily over hers. Her desire hazed mind barely registered the feel of his fingers on the clasp of her bra and it was only the feel of the cool air puckering her nipples that made her realize the material was gone. When the chill was replaced with the warmth of his mouth Katniss knees buckled.

One strong arm banded around her waist keeping her upright. Her hands buried back in his hair to keep him in place even as her other breast throbbed with need. She felt another rush of warmth in her core and she wondered if you could orgasm from nipple stimulation. He kissed his way across the valley between her breasts to latch onto the other nipple, laving it with his tongue before nipping it gently with his teeth; the sharp pain soothed by his tongue had her crying out his name.

"Peeta, please," she moaned, looking down to where he half knelt in front of her. His eyes locked with her just as his free hand found the button of her jeans. A tug pulled the button open and the zipped down. He kissed his way down her abdomen, the heat of his breath making her quiver with anticipation. She licked her lips when he pulled the denim down her hips. He released her long enough for her to step out of her flats then the pants. He gripped her hips, massaging the soft skin he found there.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, his eyes begging her not to say no, but his conscience making him ask.

"More than, Peeta. I want you too." She ran a hand over his soft hair, a smile playing on her lips

That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed. Katniss reached blindly out as his pressed a kiss against her pelvic bone, her core throbbing in response to him being so close. Her hand just found the wall as he lifted one leg gently and slid it over his shoulder, opening her up to his gaze.

"Oh God," she moaned when his tongue licked over her slit, gathering the moisture on the tip. Her knees nearly buckled when he sucked her clit into his mouth, the pressure from this lips building with each second. Her chest heaved rapidly with each swipe of his tongue, each suck of his lips against her, building her orgasm slowly until she thought she would die from the ache. When he slid a finger inside of her tight, wet heat and then a second, she swore she saw stars.

His blue eyes burned bright in the dim light, watching her reaction to everything he did. She wanted to close her eyes, to relish the pleasure he was giving her, but something in his gaze captivated hers and she found that she couldn't. When he slid the third finger into her she came, the world exploding as her knees gave out his name falling from her lips like a mantra.

As she came back to herself, she realized that Peeta had lowered her to the floor. She watched as he slid his jeans and shorts off, showing her the beauty of his naked form. He moved quickly though, not giving her time to take him in fully. She watched him rip open a small foil packet, taking out the condom and rolling it over his erection. She opened her arms for him as he positioned himself between her thighs, the tip of his cock bumping against her slick core.

He wasn't gentle as he entered her, his need too long denied to offer finesse. Katniss cried out in both pain and pleasure. It had been five long years since the last time she'd done this. Five years since she'd felt the weight of a man on her, the pleasure of a man filling her, stretching her, completing her. But this felt so much…_more._

"I'm sorry, Katniss." Peeta gasped, pausing above her, his body trembling with the exertion of not pounding into her.

"It's ok. I'm ok. It's just been a long time." She reminded him, giving him a soft smile. She shifted her hips, pushing him deeper into her body. He groaned, the sound vibrating through her. "Peeta," she whined, thrusting up again to urge him to move.

"Fuck," Peeta said, finally thrusting his hips against her. "God yes. You feel so damn good, Kat." He breathed. He reached for her hip, changing the angle to make him go impossibly deeper. She squeaked, actually squeaked when he hit something inside that sent warmth spiraling through her.

"Ooooh," she moaned, dragging her nails down his back, her legs wrapping around his waist. Sweat slicked their skin, their movements became frantic, both chasing their release. Soon, she felt Peeta swell inside of her and she knew he was close. She captured his earlobe between her teeth and bit it gently, the slight pain pushing him over the edge with a shout of her name. His last few crazed thrusts sent her after him, her back arching with the power of her second orgasm.

They lay, gasping for air for several minutes before Peeta shifted from on top of her and dropped next to her on the floor. She curled against his side, seeking his warmth as the coolness of the air pimpled her sweaty skin. She knew he'd have to clean up soon, but she relished the closeness of his flesh for now.

"I'm sorry. I should have at least gotten us to a bed first." Peeta said after a minute. Katniss shrugged.

"I don't care." She said truthfully. They had the whole night to get into a bed. She felt herself blush at that thought. This was it. They were now lovers. Because she had no doubt that this wouldn't be the only time they did this. Not when she was already craving the next time.

"Katniss," Peeta started. The seriousness in his tone had her thinking he was about to ask her something she probably didn't want to answer. Whatever it was, however, was cut off when a muffled bang and a flash of orange through the front windows had them pushing apart and scrambling for clothes.

* * *

A/n DUN DUN DUUUUUUN. Told you our friend wasn't done. Yeah, I suck. I know. But, I gave you sex! Doesn't that make up for the cliffy? So, I haven't written smut in a loooonnnnggg time. I apologize if it was boring or annoying or anything not hot. And funny enough, the first draft of this had them just kissing and then the bang. When I started typing it up, I wanted them to get carnal. So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed. As always I apologize for any mistakes. Review, review, review. Jypz/Lisa


	10. And into the Fire

**Chapter** **Ten**

_And Into the Fire_

Haymitch Abernathy was not a romantic man, but he did know people. He watched Peeta go inside the dark farmhouse, then Katniss several minutes later. Haymitch had no doubt that there would be little talking going on between the pair tonight. They were so hot for each other, you'd have to be deaf not to hear the sizzle every time they got within three feet of each other.

He remembered Katniss and Gale and the way they were. There was definitely passion there. Fire burned in both of them, an angry type of fire that fueled each other. They fought, they loved, and they fought some more. He wasn't an expert in relationships, hell, he avoided most of them most of the time-Effie Trinket aside-but he had a feeling that the Hawthorne's might not of made it the long haul. And he didn't think that it would have been a pretty parting.

No, what Katniss needed was s different kind of fire. Slow, steady, solid. And Peeta Mellark was all of those things. How the hell a boy-man-so damn and _decent_ came out of a harpy like Madeline Mellark was a mystery.

Haymitch had been around the farm for a long time. In fact, when Gale and Katniss had come to see the place, the old Farmer had told them that unless they kept Haymitch on, he wouldn't sell. Gale, he remembered, had just about walked off, his jaw clenched tight in anger. But Katniss had stood there, a newlywed and orphan at 18 and studied him with her glittery grey eyes. He saw that she was ready to follow her husband until Prim, kind sweet Prim, had told her they should keep him.

And despite Gale's protests, they did.

Maybe it was Gale's reaction to him that colored his opinion on who Katniss should have been with. Not that he should have had much of an opinion anyway. He was just a stranger. A burden they shouldered to keep an old man happy.

But they treated him like he belonged, so he felt he had a right to make a few judgments. At least to himself anyway.

Haymitch took a final drag of his last cigarette of the day. Effie was nagging at him to quit. And that damn woman had a voice that could shatter glass when she got going. So, he figured he might as well try.

He crushed the butt under his boot and watched the dark house for a few seconds more. He smirked as he saw the shadows moving in the window of the living room where they kept a light burning at night. He tipped his flask at the two inside and took a long swallow.

Katniss had been wound tighter than drum lately. Not the most pleasant of people on an average day, she'd been even more uptight than usual. Maybe Peeta could relieve some of that tension.

Haymitch chuckled and went into the barn, closing the large sliding doors behind him with a grunt. He huffed a little, annoyed that years of drinking and general crap living made even this task difficult. Three tours of duty will fuck a person up. Chase them straight into a bottle to battle the PTSD.

He knew it was his inability to be much use to Katniss that had Hazelle ask Peeta to come stay. He should have been ashamed, but that wasn't something he felt much anymore. He was relieved the boy was there. Might discourage that prick Thread from coming around.

Haymitch rubbed his eyes, checked on the horses then turned out all but one light. He then climbed the stairs to the loft Peeta and Gale had built for him. He used to live in a shack on the edge of the property. There was enough room in it for a bed and him. It had been all the old farmer had offered him when Haymitch had stumbled onto the farm years ago and he'd made due. He'd added a little potbelly stove to keep it warm during the winter.

He hadn't really expected that to change after the youngsters moved in. He'd been overwhelmingly touched when he'd seen the space they'd created for him for the first time.

He'd never told them that is was this place, this home they had given him had made him start to think that life wasn't so bad after all. He'd cleaned himself up, stopped drinking as much and started venturing into town. And that's when he met that strange bird of a woman, Effie.

God knew what she saw in him.

He couldn't quite give up the flask though. But he was never as drunk as he used to be.

Haymitch went into tiny bathroom and cleaned up for the night. He was busy digging out a pair of shorts and t-shirt to sleep in and daydreaming about seeing Effie the next day when he heard a noise down in the barn. He shot up to a standing position, every sense on alert. When all he heard was the soft whinny of the horses down below, he went back to what he was doing.

Once changed, instead of sliding into bed, Haymitch grabbed the knife he slept with under his pillow and crept back down to the darkened barn. He scanned the interior with shrewd blue eyes. The horses seemed a little tense, shuffling more than usual in their stalls, but other than that, he didn't see anything out of place. He walked over to shush the horses, checking one last time before turning to head back upstairs.

The sweet, metal smell of gasoline hit him the same instant he heard the footsteps. He turned in the direction he heard them, his knife ready to strike.

"You son of a bitch!" he cursed, swinging with the knife just as a shovel swung at his head. There was an explosion of pain. And then nothing.

* * *

Peeta and Katniss streaked out of the house to see flames dancing around inside of the windows of the barn.

"Haymitch!" Katniss screamed, starting towards the building. Peeta pulled her back, shoving his phone into her hands.

"Call 911. Need to get them here before the fire gets hot enough to set the propane tanks in the back off. I'll get him."

Terror struck her dumb for precious seconds as she watched Peeta run towards the fire.

"No," she gasped, her grey eyes riveted to his broad back as he got further away and closer to the danger.

"Katniss! Call!" Peeta bellowed bee lining for the doors. She watched in horror as he yanked and pulled, but they wouldn't budge. Haymitch never locked the doors for just this reason. "KATNISS!"

The desperation in his voice was what finally spurred her into action. She woke up his phone and dialed 911 while watching Peeta stride around the barn to the woodpile. He came back a minute later with the ax.

"911. Please state your emergency."

Katniss wasn't sure how she conveyed the information to the operator, but once he said the fire engines were on their way she shoved the phone in her pocket and streaked over to Peeta. He'd just busted the lock and was pulling the doors open. Three cats darted out, the bushy tail of Buttercup telling them both Prim's cat was safe.

"Get back, Katniss. The tanks could go up and take this building down." She didn't ask what the initial explosion was that had pulled them out of their post coital bliss. Or saved her from having a very awkward conversation. There wasn't time.

"I'm going to help you." She said, her eyes challenging him. Peeta knew they could argue and waste time or dive inside together. The heat was excruciating but the flames hadn't penetrated the outer walls yet. They needed to act fast.

"Fine. Get the horses." He didn't wait this time. He darted inside, squinting his eyes against the light and smoke. They moved forward together, Katniss to the stalls to free the screaming horses and Peeta towards the stairs to find Haymitch. The fire roared around them, hot and thick, gaining strength with the air they'd let in. It was only by chance that Peeta heard the moan.

"Haymitch!" He called, coughing as he choked on smoke.

"Boy?" Peeta turned, catching a glimpse of Katniss leading the frightened horses out.

"Haymitch?" He called again, careful to cover his mouth. This time, there was no answer. The smoked cleared a bit, enough for Peeta to see the sprawled from of the man on the ground. "Haymitch."

Peeta rushed forward, mindful of the groaning building around him. He reached the prone form, doing a quick study and noting the blood in the lank blonde hair and the bruises on the side of Haymitch's face. He jostled the older man's shoulder and was rewarded with a curse filled groan.

"Come on, old man. This place is going to go any minute." He reached down and hauled the other man up, then half dragged-half carried him out the doors.

The look of relief on Katniss' face was palpable in the red and white glow from the fire trucks that had just starting pulling into the yard. She kissed Peeta full on the mouth, the salt of her tears clinging to his lips when she pulled away. Then she threw her arms around the barely conscious Haymitch, nearly bringing both men to the ground.

"Don't finish me off, Sweetheart." Haymitch rasped. She pressed a kiss to his temple, surprising them both, before the paramedics came to usher him and Peeta over to the ambulance.

Katniss watched for a few brief moments as the firefighters brought the fire under control. Then, feeling the weight of the world pressing down on her, she followed the men to the ambulance.

* * *

Later at the hospital, Katniss sat next to Haymitch's bed listening to the soft beeps of the machines. He had lost consciousness again and paramedics had transported him to the hospital. By the time Peeta had been checked over, fed some oxygen and given a clean bill of health, the doctors had admitted Haymitch. He had a large lump on the side of his head and several scrapes and bruises on his face and body.

They were going to keep him for observation.

Katniss stared at him, her gritty eyes taking in the bandage covering half his head and the sickly pallor to his skin. Fear's desperate fingers were clutching at her mercilessly and she felt the threat of tears burning her eyes and throat. This man had been the closest thing to a parent she'd had since her parents died. She couldn't imagine losing him too.

"Hey," Prim's voice dragged her out of her reverie and she watched her sister in her Looney Tunes scrubs enter the room.

"Hey. I thought you were off duty tonight."

"Last night." Prim reminded her. Katniss glanced at her watch and grimaced at how much time had passed. The entire day was gone. Prim walked to the bed and efficiently checked Haymitch's vitals, her blue eyes belaying the emotion she felt. Her hands were steady and sure.

Then she bent over and pressed a gentle kiss to the grizzled cheek, making Katniss blink back tears once more.

"I saw Peeta downstairs."

"Yeah. They released him already. Just some minor smoke inhalation." Katniss explained, earning a nod from Prim.

"Have the authorities said anything?"

"No. I expect to see Cray at some point. But I guess their still out at the farm gathering evidence. I think it's pretty obvious that the fire was intentional." She pressed her lips together when her voice broke on the last word. Prim came around the bed and reached out for Katniss' hand. She took it gratefully, letting her younger sisters calm wash over her.

"You know, Gale couldn't stand Haymitch." This came out on a strangled laugh. Prim's lips curved in a smile. This wasn't news. "He could never understand why I took him in. Why Peeta did. Hell, most days I don't understand it."

Prim snickered and squeezed Katniss' hand.

"He's an acquired taste." Prim offered.

"Yeah, for sure." The sister's shared a laugh.

"You know, he used to answer my questions about sex."

"What?" Katniss practically shrieked.

"Well, you used to sputter and tell me I was too young to ask."

"But, Haymitch?" Of all people? Katniss could only imagine what the old drunk would have told her.

"Why not? He never treated me like a kid. It took me getting married for you to stop seeing me as one." Prim pointed out. Katniss didn't really have an answer for that. Prim checked her watch and stood up, squeezing Katniss' hand one last time.

"I have to get back downstairs. I'll come by and check on him after my shift. You should go home and get some rest."

"I can't yet. The fire department and police are still crawling all over my place." She reminded the younger woman.

"Well, maybe crash at Hazelle's. Or Rye's. But don't stay here too long. He's in good hands."

Katniss nodded just to set Prim's mind at ease. Then she took a shuddering breath and let go of Prim's hand. As her sister left, she offered a smile to Peeta as he came into the room carrying two cups.

"Rye dropped Posy off with Hazelle. She said to call her." He told her, handing her the cup of tea and settling into the chair next to her. Katniss just nodded in response and sipped her drink.

"Are you going to stay at Rye's tonight?" she asked after a few minutes.

"No. I already called and got a room at Ripper's. I don't want to disturb my family since we don't know how late we're going to leave here. Are you going to stay at Hazelle's?" He cautiously asked. Katniss almost smirked.

"No. I don't want to disturb them either. And Posy's not the person I want to sleep next to tonight." She looked at him then, her eyes meeting his slightly stunned gaze. He reached over and took her hand, rubbing his fingers over her knuckles. She appreciated the small comfort. "I'll be right back. I'm going to call and check on her before she goes to bed."

Peeta nodded and let her go so she could make her call. He leaned his head back and rested it against the chair, trying to ignore the soreness in his lungs from sucking in so much smoke. He must have dozed off, because he jolted when Katniss moved past him to sit back down.

"Why is this happening?" Katniss asked, almost to herself. Her eyes didn't leave Haymitch's unconscious form, but she could feel Peeta's eyes on her. "If what you think is true…I'm not worth killing for."

Peeta would have disagreed, but he didn't really think she wanted to hear that.

"I mean, why hurt Haymitch? He's not…" she trailed off, floundering for a word.

"Competition?" he offered.

"Yeah. Not like Gale would have been, or," she trailed off again, a horrible thought coming to her.

"Kat, are you ok?" Peeta's brows knitted together in concern when she turned stricken grey eyes to his.

"What if…what if Gale's accident wasn't an accident?"

"Don't. Don't think like that Katniss." His fingers reached out for hers again, almost painfully gripping the digits. She saw the bright blue dull as the idea took hold and she knew she was looking at the same renewed grief she was feeling.

"Oh my God, Peeta. You're in danger. Thread, the way he acted. You need to move out. We can't…" Fear splintered through her that if Thread was capable of hurting a drunken old man, what would he do to Peeta? What if she'd been later getting home? It could have just as well as been the house Thread decided to torch, not the barn.

"No."

"Peeta? Yes. You can't stay there any more. I'm kicking you out." Fear snapped to anger and she snatched her hand away from him.

"Tough shit. I'm not going anywhere."

"Peeta!"

"Katniss!" he snapped back.

"Can't a body get some rest around here?" Haymitch's slurred voice broke into their argument.

"Haymitch, thank God." Katniss bolted up and gripped his hand, offering him a small smile. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit in the head with a fucking shovel. How do you think I feel girl?" He growled.

"Sorry," she said with a relieved chuckle.

"Listen to the boy, sweetheart."

"Shut up, Haymitch. Someone hit you in the head with a shovel, remember." She didn't chuckle this time.

"Someone shit. I saw the fucker."

"What?" both Peeta and Katniss burst out at the same time.

"Get that idiot Cray in here, I'll tell him. Fuckin' Thread." Even as he spoke, Haymitch's eyes were drifting closed.

"All right. We'll get him. I have to ring the doctor to let them know you're awake now." Katniss pressed the button on the side of the bed.

"Oh Haymitch!" Effie Trinket, a tall blonde woman dressed in a sea of pink and Chanel no. 5 flew into the room, her make up perfect despite the concern on her face.

"Oh damn," Haymitch muttered.

Katniss moved before Effie could strong-arm her out of the way. She and Peeta shared an amused look as the other woman flapped around the bed.

"Calm down woman. You're making my head hurt worse."

After the doctor came in, Peeta drew her out into the hall.

"Peeta, Katniss." Cray's gravelly voice reached them down the hall.

"Did you find anything?"

"Arson unit will be out once the site cools. Damn lucky the propane tanks didn't ignite. Woulda blown a hell of a lot more than the barn." Cray gave Katniss a sorrowful look.

"When can I go home?" Katniss asked ignoring the sharp look Peeta gave her. Cray sighed and scrubbed his hand over his balding head.

"Not before tomorrow. At least." Katniss scowled at his answer but nodded.

"Haymitch is awake. Says he saw who knocked him out." Peeta told the Sheriff.

"Well, that's something. I'll go in and talk to him. You two get some rest and I'll call if there's anything else I need from you. Goodnight." Cray moved around them and into Haymitch's room, where Effie was still fussing.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, then Peeta gripped her elbow and turned her to look at him. He didn't speak but he reached up and brushed a thumb over her cheek. Her eyes drifted closed and she leaned into his touch, allowing herself to enjoy his touch for a moment. She was afraid, terrified really, and his warm touch soothed her.

"We should go," He murmured, his voice husky. When she opened her eyes she found his to be dark and intense, the concern in them overwhelming.

"He'll come after you, too." Katniss whispered. Peeta jerked a shoulder.

"Let him try."

"Peeta," she started, her tone too close to begging for her liking.

"Kat, lets just go to the room, get something to eat and some rest. We can argue about this later."

"Fine." She practically snarled, her annoyance covering up her fear.

"There she is," he teased, gently tugging the end of her braid. "Come on."

Katniss let him lead her out of the hospital. But they both knew this conversation was far from over.

* * *

A/n-Well, this chapter ran a little long. Ok so, I need you guys to suspend believe about arson investigations and police procedure in general. I know what I've seen on CSI and Law and Order. So I'm not even sure how long they have to be away from the scene of the crime so to speak, even if it's not the house. Not sure if the police would want them on the property. So, I'm taking liberties. Because it is a farm and someone does need to at least go take care of the animals. Also, I'm not sure how hot or how long a fire has to burn to set propane tanks off. Suppose I should considering I have two behind my house, but I figure they are pretty well fireproofed up to a certain point. Hope you can forgive me.

Also-I would like to draw interest to a new story I'm writing. I'm calling it Everlark 2, because it's a Prim/Rye story set after the first games. It's called _The Games We Lost_ and it's posted both at AO3 and ffnet. The prologue is posted and I'll be putting the first chapter up later this week. I hope you try it out.

Review, review, review. Feel free to join me on tumbler at Jypzrose or drop me a pm. I'm a personable person.

Jypz/Lisa


End file.
